How I married two women
by linkjames24
Summary: Au where Touma married both Othinus and Mugino. Just sporadic slice of life chapters based on this prompt, so don't expect any plot. Updates whenever, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

How I married two women

Warning: Lemons.

OoO

My name is Kamijou Touma, and this is the tale of how I married two women. Namely, the curvaceous Mugino sleeping in my right shoulder, and the dainty Othinus, her body draping over my left side and leg.

"Morning sweet prince." She grinned and kissed me. There wasn't any morning breath. It was apparently related to her magic as she called it, allowing her to change virtually anything. She uses it as a mint.

The blonde girl giggled as she pulled away, green eye blissful and lips curled into a smile. I traced my thumb across her eyepatch, brushing her hair off her face. The golden light from the window behind her intermingled with her glowing hair, creating an outline that made me think for a moment that she was a god.

That was silly, of course. The only gods that exist are those form Academy City, and I've never been there my entire life.

 _Moans filled my bedroom. Behind the door I found Othinus thrusting into Mugino with the double sided pink dildo. Mugino was laid on the bed, auburn hair spreading out into the mattress she gripped with both hands. Othinus knelt in front of her, caressing Mugino's legs, hips, and breasts. Othinus licked her lips and lunged for Mugino's larger breasts, angrily sucking her teat and suckling like an angry baby._

 _Their eyes met mine, Mugino's in disbelief and then shuddering with her body in her orgasm, and Othinus' in excitement as she pinched her lover's nipple and nibbled on the other, and the rest was history._

My eyes were eventually drawn to Othinus' small breasts. I reached out and grabbed one, giving it a squeeze. It was so soft in my hand. She sighed. "You're such a baby."

"Can't help myself when my girl's this beautiful," I said, flicking her nipple with my thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too." She bit back a moan. "Keep that up and we won't be getting out of bed."

"That sounds good to me," Mugino said from my right. Brown eyes drowsily looked at me behind auburn hair. "Good morning. Give me some of that." She leaned forward, rubbing her nipples on my skin as she kissed me.

It was a good morning indeed.

"Looks like someone's eager." Othinus' eyes flicked to my cock and grinned.

"Let's send him back to sleep." Mugino moaned as I gripped her other pussy. She pushed my hand away, straddled me and sheathed my cock into her pussy. She bounced on my hips, giving me a generous view of her bountiful breasts. Her eyes were closed, one hand holding the back of her head, and mouth moaning as she focused on the pleasure I gave her.

Feeling generous I gave more. I gave her large breast a squeeze, looking in awe as it sucked my fingers. So soft.

"Hey tiger," Othinus teased and roughly pulled my chin to her face. "Eyes on me." Her lips found mine and we hungrily kissed even as Mugino kept riding me. Othinus was sucking my tongue out when Mugino hastened her hips.

"Touma! Inside me!" she moaned, steadying herself by holding my chest and burying her fingernails into my skin. I didn't know why she was telling me this. I would've done it either way. Her pussy walls tightened on my cock as she orgasmed, and I followed suit, releasing my jizz inside her wet pussy.

My lips parted from Othinus with a bridge of drool falling to my chest and collarbone. "That was hot," she said, eye dilated and breathing heavily.

"Yeah." I groaned as Mugino squeezed my cock of all my cum. A sheen of sweat glistened off her skin, and her chest heaved with her breathing. Her eyes opened and she fell against me, her breasts rubbing my chest. She kissed me much like Othinus did earlier. It was heavenly being married to two beautiful women. A glance confirmed Othinus enjoying the view.

"Gonna share some of that?" she asked. Mugino's eyes glanced to hers, returned to mine, and hesitated. Slowly, her lips parted from mine. Othinus instantly attacked Mugino's mouth and gripped the back of her head as Othinus indulged herself in another girl's lips.

Fucking heavenly.

Nothing quite returned my cock to instant hardness such as watching two girls making out with my manhood still buried in one of them.

Mugino pulled away from Othinus' kiss and pulled out from my hips. Othinus took her place, burying herself with my cock. She took her time, just gyrating her hips against mine as she let out delicate little sounds. It was just a few minutes of us blissfully enjoying ourselves in each other's company. Mugino's face nuzzled mine and leaned in for a kiss, biting my lower lip and then parting with a grin.

Mugino had her arm propped up, head resting on her hand as she watched the show. My hands caressed Othinus' lovely legs, then traced their way up to her hips. She hissed, arching her back as she moaned. "Touma!"

A luster of her sweat shined with the rays of light illuminating the room, giving her a golden shine. She was so beautiful. I struggled to come inside her and growled as I held for as long as possible. "Othinus," I groaned. "I'm-"

"Give me babies!" she screamed.

I didn't know if it was my biological desire to spawn kids or her simply being that hot but her words turned me on. I came inside her, flooding her walls with my hot semen. She came and spasmed, reaching her own peak. She laid her body on mine, kissing me gently and smiling genially.

"Love you," she whispered shyly from where she buried her face on my chest. She peeked behind her bangs and looked at me cutely, her cheeks blushing and eye doey.

"Love you too," I breathed. "You too, Mugino. I love you."

"Yeah," Mugino rolled her eyes but didn't pull away when I grabbed her for a kiss. Our lips parted with a bridge of saliva. Othinus cut it off when she took Mugino's lips next, and I took hers. The three of us stayed in bed, just trading kisses and having a good time. We indulged in each other's presence, basking in one another's warm bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

How I married two women 02

Forgot the first chapter was in first person pov. By the time I was writing this it was already in third person. Oh well.

OoO

"Babe, have you seen my hairpin?" Mugino asked, as she looked at the mirror on the wall facing the bed where Othinus slept. The blonde girl yawned, shifted in her sleep and settled under the scarlet sheets.

"Didn't see it," Touma answered. He wore blue shorts and not much else, having thrown his white shirt to the floor after his back itched too many times to count. He sat on the swiveling chair in front of the computer, busy correcting someone wrong in the internet. He was giving them wisdom and they show gratitude by calling him a retard? He was not mentally handicapped! How dare they think otherwise!

His fingers angrily smashed the keyboard buttons in a fit of fury.

"Calm down there tiger," Mugino laughed. "Don't need to lower yourself to those losers."

The chair rotated. Touma glared at her, blushed at her wink and gulped. Mugino wore a dark green t-shirt that was a hugged her shapely torso and revealed her hard nipples.

And not much else.

The hemline of the shirt was enough to keep Touma guessing if there was anything beneath it, but Mugino's bare legs were enough of a distraction from the thought. Her forefinger fiddled with a thread of silky auburn hair as she grinned at him.

"See something you like, handsome? I must warn you though, I don't work for free."

Touma sighed and saw the world rotate around him. "Y-you are such a handful."

She raised her ring finger where a golden band wrapped around it, shimmering with the diamond at its center. "Your wedding ring suggests otherwise." She sashayed towards him, the movement of her hips on top of everything else being furiously distracting.

"I mean, you don't need a hairpin anyway." Touma felt his throat dry when she pushed her forefinger into his chest. "You're already beautiful…"

Mugino's face took a satisfied expression. "Tell me more," she breathed. She leaned on his shoulder and bit his earlobe. She smelled of vanilla and some other scent that made her exhilarating for his heart.

His arms found her waist, hands holding her waistline and thumbs brushing over her side. "You're sarcastic but it adds to your charm. Your glares actually resemble pouts and make you look cute. Whenever you act petty it's so irresistible indulging whatever you want."

"You piece of shit." She looked down at him as she pushed him against the backrest, pressing her softer body to his. "Using the opportunity I gave you to mock me? I think someone needs to relearn their manners."

He looked up at her, eyes earnest and voice scruple as he said, "Mugino, I love you."

She smashed her lips to his, hungrily kissing him like a thirsty woman under the desert finding an oasis and guzzling a drink. Her legs pushed on either side of his as she stradled him, her knees touching his elbow before she wrapped her legs behind him.

Their lips pulled apart. He groaned, forehead pressing hers as her hand found its way under his shorts, rubbing her thumb on his cock, coating her thumb in precum. Her grin turned wicked as she nibbled on his lower lips.

"You were masturbating last night. That fucking pissed me off." She growled between bites. "Didn't I tell you that if you're horny do it in us? We're married for fuck's sake. Cum as much as you want!"

Her hips shoved against his, and his cock was buried in her slick, wet pussy. That answered the question of whether or not she was wearing something underneath. He groaned between her chest even as one hand went under her shirt to caress her skin and grab her breast. She hissed as he began thrusting inside her, her hands steadying themselves by holding his shoulder.

Touma pulled her shirt up and squeezed one breast as his lips kissed the other. His mouth opened up, tongue flicking her nipple and taking it all in.

"Yes! Make me your onahole. Fuck my brains out!" Her words became incoherent as the fucking went on, eyes closing and mouth squealing. Soon it was replaced by moans and screams of, "harder!" and "faster!"

Her breast was coated in his spittle, the other an angry red as he pinched it relentlessly. Touma dug his fingers into it, Mugino mimicking the motion with her hands burying themselves on his shoulder as she slammed him against the backrest and pushed him deeper inside her.

"Inside me!" she all but screamed. He conceded to her demand and released his hot jizz inside her, triggering her own orgasm. His teeth bit a little too roughly as he groaned into her heaving breast, feeling her vaginal walls squeeze him dry.

By the time Mugino was done Touma released her chest and was busy admiring her lustering, spasming body while ignoring his own worn-out frame. One brown eye opened beneath reddish-brown bangs sticking to her skin. "There. Feeling better?"

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"Good. I was getting tired of you being a bitch." Unconcerned to his cock still inside her, Mugino swung the chair, letting out a moan and giving a smirk as Touma followed. She checked the computer and began typing faster than he could see.

Paragraphs formed on the screen. She posted the comment, roasting whoever he was arguing with and logging out in less time than it took him to formulate a comeback online. "Where were we?" she said, licking her lips hungrily, eyes looking at him like he was a delicious piece of meat, and hands holding his forearm to the armrest, thumbnails burying into his skin and drawing blood.

He gulped, feeling his cock harden once more. She began bouncing in earnest. Tongue stretched out in pleasure.

He bore through it all, just waiting for her to pleasure herself with his cock while he resisted the urge to cum. Eventually he did, and superseded her own climax by two seconds. Mugino snuggled into him, wrapping her limbs on his body like an octopus catching its prey. He rubbed her back and sighed against the headrest.

He eyed the hairpin beside his mouse. She knew where it was from the start. Touma buried his nose in Mugino's hair and took in her scent. He didn't know if it was because she was a girl or because she was his partner. Othinus has the same effect. Whatever it was, Touma was addicted to it and couldn't, wouldn't ever get enough.


	3. Chapter 3

How I married two women 03

Third person's actually convenient. Shifting perspectives is neat.

OoO

 _"You betrayed all your companions in Academy City. You betrayed ITEM! Now you're here living a high school life with your girlfriend!?" Her old contact growled and slammed their fists against the glass surface of the table._

 _Other customers took note of the outburst. This was irritating, drawing attention to herself. Attention she didn't need nor want._

 _"Let's take this outside," she told her contact._

 _She wasn't surprised when she was surrounded by a group of large men, all wearing suits and shades, surrounding her._

 _It was the fact they were Caucasian that made her curious._

 _"You're not from Academy City," she said._

 _"They're PMC's." Her contact lazily waved their hand. "They'll be helping me escort you to the new research facilities."_

 _Mugino snorted. "And I thought the destruction of Academy City would be the end of it. How foolish of me."_

 _"Don't make this any harder on yourself. We have Aim dampeners surrounding the place. We're gonna inquire onto the location of all the other level 5's. Especially the #1. If you resist we'll be killing your girlfriend after torturing her. We'll start with taking off her fingernails by force."_

 _"Oh. Spooky." Mugino rolled her eyes and mimed a shiver. "Are, are you going to use nail clippers? Say it isn't so!"_

 _Her contact revealed a silver gun shaped weapon with an orb replacing the barrel. It looked advance, too advance to be bought at the local black market. That made Mugino wince. Academy City was back in business._

 _Guess that meant the Board Chairman survived._

 _Already, she could feel her power disappearing. It was a nauseating experience. Like she was being injected by drugs, ironic considering they were removing something instead of administering her with sedatives or the like._

 _One of the men in black pulled out an injection. She spoke too soon._

 _Her contact's phone ringed in the otherwise dark alley. "I'll be taking these toys away. Be discreet. What does that mean?"_

 _It was followed by space distorting around them. One of the finer application of Othinus' powers._

 _The dampener disappeared from her contact's hand, as well as all the others nearby. She knew, she knew because of the green glow emanating from her body._

 _With a manic grin she waved her hand in the air. Green light tore through one of the suits, destroying his hand and the injection it held. They tried grabbing for their guns but her mind was faster._

 _With a thought beams of light ripped through their bodies, sending torsos, heads and limbs flying everywhere. The dirty alleyway was sprayed in blood, covering the walls to the ground in deep rich red. A rat scurried away from a head missing its body. The face was left in gaping horror at their imminent death._

 _"Hey, loser," Mugino said, enjoying the genuine fear her contact displayed as they backed against the wall, trying to become one with it in an effort to get away from her. "I'll start with your fingers."_

 _She blasted the fingertips. The shriek was music to her ears._

 _By the time she returned to her table with a calm smile, Othinus met her and winked._

 _"Hope you didn't leave any evidence," the Magic God said. She took a sip of her tea, pinky raised. Mugino laughed._

 _"Nah. Everything's incinerated. Thanks for the save, love." Of course she'll inform her of the information later, but that was when they're in a clandestine location._

 _"All's well that ends well." Othinus hand was on the table, her forefinger tapping the surface. "By the way, there's going to be a party. I've been researching one of our targets. They're interesting."_

 _Mugino raised a pretty brow. "That's odd. You're almost apathetic to this entire planet. This gemstone's something else if they caught your eye."_

 _Othinus gave a lazy shrug and smiled. "Who knows?"_

 _The day after she met Touma she pulled her red shirt over her breasts and ever so slowly pulled her black panties up her legs, giving him a show. She cackled when he flinched a moment later._

 _"No, human." Othinus cheekily grinned and pressed her foot to the bulge beneath his boxers, making him groan in frustration as his back hit the bed. "That was a one time thing."_

 _She wagged her finger. "If you truly want to get hooked to both me and my Mugino, you're gonna have to work for it."_

Mugino chuckled, reminiscing the past. Now she was submerged in the bathroom hot tub, naked alongside two others. Her lovers.

Gone was the Othinus who teased Touma to the point of him turning red as a tomato containing all his frustration.

She was replaced by Othinus being raled against the ledge of the hot tub as Touma pounded into her over and over again. The nubile girl moaned his name, her legs trying to lock into his back but failing due to the sheen of water mixed with their perspiration making their glistening skins slippery.

"F-fuck! Slow down. W-" There was a pause and the blonde girl arched her back against the ledge as Touma squeezed her small breast and pinched her red nipple. "Why are you growing bigger!?"

All that pent up stress went somewhere.

Mugino wondered if it was subtle hypnosis on Othinus part. She became so desirable that when Touma finally could hold her he never let her forget a day of it.

Mugino sipped her Mourvèdre from the glass, enjoying the black cherry drink in the bubbling hot tub. She was a little interested herself, and desire was growing inside her by the minute like a raging fire that couldn't be contained.

But for now she simply enjoyed the show. Touma hungrily kissed Othinus' lips, almost like he was an air vampire trying to suck the oxygen out of her. Their sloppy kiss leaked some spittle that mixed with the water beneath.

Othinus was delirious by this point, drowning in lust. The same state Touma was in. Mugino grinned at the display. He was an animal, marking Othinus as his own. She enjoyed watching them fuck almost as much as she does partake in it.

Othinus weakly reached with her forearm, the hand holding her gold ring tapping Touma's chest and trying to make him slow down. He snarled, probably reminded of the times she denied him everything, and bit her neck.

Mugino ran her wet fingers over her head, brushing soft auburn hair as she continued watching. She began playing with her large breasts, pinching her own nipples and letting out a moan. Not good. She needed him. Now. She wanted his hot rod inside her.

Holding the wine glass in one hand, she sashayed towards Touma. Even as he continued fucking Othinus his eyes caught hers. Her voluptuous form soaked with water must've been a sight to see.

She kissed his lips, pressing her breasts to his back, rubbing her nipples against his skin and raked her hand over his chest, leaving her mark on his body. She thrust her hips to his ass, her pelvis controlling when his cock moved inside the spasming Othinus, guiding her glass to his lips and helping him drink some wine while nibbling on his ear. She forgot the past, preferring to live in this blissful moment with her lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

How I married two women 04

PMC = Private Military Contractor. Aka soldiers for hire.

OoO

Touma was at the bathroom hot tub thrusting into Othinus' petite body while Mugino's curvaceous form pressed behind him, squeezing her large, wet breasts against his back. She rubbed her hard nipples on his skin, making him groan with the feeling.

Having two nubile ladies to fuck at his leisure, or theirs, was the best feeling in the world.

Touma had an outlet to his lust. One sexy blonde girl beneath him, laid bare on the marble tiles beside the ledge named Othinus. Her knees touched his side as he fucked her senseless.

"F-fuck!" Othinus moaned and covered her eye with her hand. Touma's hand roughly squeezed her small breast. His hold slid the first time due to the glistening water making her body slippery, so he compensated by digging his fingers into her soft breast, making Othinus orgasm. "Ah!

"Oh, she likes that." Mugino noted, absentmindedly nibbling on Touma's earlobe and making him shudder. A hot girl rubbing her tits to your back while your cock's lodged to her girlfriend culminated into one, hard ejaculation.

Touma trembled as he filled Othinus' pussy with his hot cum. Judging by Othinus' flushed skin, her heavy breathing, heaving chest, convulsing legs and her forearm over her eye and eyepatch he wasn't the only one orgasming.

"Here, you little fuckboy," Mugino grinned and licked his cheek. "Drink up."

She guided his lips to her glass and helped him sip some red wine. The sweet alcohol hydrated his dry throat.

Othinus' small hand tapped his chest, grazed by Mugino's fingernails when she raked it earlier.

"Hey," Othinus beamed. It was a beautiful smile, courtesy of her afterglow. Her verdant eye danced with mirth. She tried to sit up and glanced at their hips, his cock lodged into her pussy. Semen and juices leaked and mixed with the bubbling water from the jacuzzi below. "I don't mind you fucking my brains out, but I'm not your only lover, dear."

She referred to the luscious woman behind him, even now rubbing her nipples against his back and squeezing her large breasts between them. Mugino cackled. "I don't know. If you're just making excuses to get out of his fucking you, then I think you need to be punished."

She thrust her pelvis into Touma's backside, making him involuntarily move his hips and thrust inside Othinus in turn. Othinus bit her lip and fell back to the floor. "Y-you bitch," she moaned.

"Deal with it," Mugino teased. "Enough pillow talk, Touma. Need to ready for round 2."

"Mugino." Touma growled hungrily, pulling out from Othinus with a grunt.

"Uh oh," Mugino said, sounding unworried and expression jolly as she pulled her body back from his back and backed away.

His eyes caught her beautiful face, with strands of wet auburn hair sticking to her skin, and even just above her large breasts. Her well toned abdomen didn't help, and neither did her sexy hips or bare legs submerged with the water below.

"I don't know what god's looking out for me," Touma said, ignoring Othinus' light sneeze, "but I'm thankful they gave me two wives to fuck whenever I want."

"Or whenever we want," Mugino smirked and traced her forefinger to her lips. "Don't forget who holds the leash, stupid dog."

"And if this dog bites back?" He bared his fangs at her and pounced.

"Oh fuck," was the last thing Mugino said before Touma tackled her into the hot water. Their lips sloppily kissed beneath the surface. The wine glass was forgotten, just another liquid among many mixing with the hot tub as they made out.

Mugino's legs locked into Touma's and her forearms wrapped around his neck. They emerged with a gasp. She let out a moan as he smacked her back to the jacuzzi wall and thrust inside her, pounding her earnestly, coveting her body even as he owned her, body and soul.

"I should put a collar to your neck," Mugino said between moans and slapped his cheek. Touma growled and bit her shoulder. She arched her back and screamed.

"Bitch, call me master," he hissed into her ear. She laughed at his words.

Touma sunk his hands into her soft breasts, kneading her chest and pinching her nipples even as his hips ramming his cock inside her. He was lost in a haze of lust and a hue of red, tunnel vision kicking in and focusing on the glowing girl before him.

He lost the time, focusing solely on the pleasure she gave him and sought to extend that feeling for as long as possible. He squeezed, pulled and twisted her nipples, stretching them as far as he could before releasing his grip on her nubs and watching the cherry red nipples rebound against her chest.

By the time his senses returned to him she was moaning and begging him to stop. "Okay, okay! You've, uh." She shuddered and moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head. He brought her back to consciousness with his continued thrusts, which weren't healthy for her post-orgasmic body. "Y-you've made your point!" She bit her lip and held back a moan, only to voice it out as he touched her g-spot. "Fuck!" she gasped.

"Call me master," Touma said, and bit her breast, digging her teeth into her flesh and marking her as his.

"M-master. Master! I'll do anything, master! Just calm the fuck down and stop!" She arched her back even as she moaned her words. The hot water covering their lower parts did nothing but stimulate his already hard cock.

"Bare my babies," he growled.

"I'll birth all of them. Oh god." She cried and her back fell to the marble tiles as he pushed her above the ledge. "I'll be-I'll be good." she shuddered and squeezed his cock.

"Don't give in to her falsehood, human." Othinus said, swimming beside him and pressing her body to his side. His arm hooked around her waist and he kissed the blonde minx, dribbling saliva between them even as he continued thrusting into Mugino.

"My, my, looks like someone's having a good time." Othinus echoed Mugino's earlier words the moment her lips parted from Touma's. She flicked Mugino's nipple held between his thumb and forefinger, and pressed her own finger between his, burying itself deep into Mugino's breast.

"F-fuck!" Mugino whined restlessly at Touma's relentless pursuit of self satisfaction.

Othinus pulled, pinched and slapped Mugino's cheek. Saliva flew from her moaning mouth into the floor beside them.

Othinus pushed her wet blonde hair behind her and smashed her lips to Mugino's, kissing the girl like her life was on the line. Mugino's muffled moans continued even through the kiss as Touma drew closer to his peak.

He was an animal fucking his mate. His nails raked her breasts, stomach, thighs, calf and shin. His hands squeezed her ass and he bit her breast, suckling on her red nipple as he dug his cock deep inside her pussy.

He came inside her. Streams of his hot cum filled her pussy walls. She orgasmed and squeezed him dry. Othinus released her mouth every now and then to hear her moans, only to silence her lips with another kiss.

In the end Touma sat at the floor of the hot tub, his body submerged. Mugino and Othinus sat on his legs, straddling his thighs. His arms were hooked around their chests, absentmindedly kneading and squeezing their breasts and pinching their nipples, drawing a slight gasp and moan every now and then.

The difference between their breast size, among many such contrasts between the two still amazed him. And the fact he could compare between them at all was even better. His wedding ring rubbed against Mugino's breast, and she covered it with her hand, her ring touching his.

"Have some more Mourvèdre, stud." Othinus said, offering Touma another glass of wine. The bottle on the floor beside the jacuzzi was nearly empty and the fuzz from the drink was slowly kicking in.

"Thanks babe," Touma said, indulging himself on the sweet alcohol. Othinus was the one who made him an alcoholic, and based on what Mugino told him she was much the same.

His cock was springing back to life. Their legs rubbed it on either side. His eyes caught Othinus, who licked her lips and wrapped her slender hand around his cock, and Mugino, who flinched and sought avenues for escape. There was no escape though, his hand holding her breast made sure of that.

With a smile Touma brought them to a kiss.

The night was young.


	5. Chapter 5

How I married two women 05

This was supposed take place in one location, but it was so short I decided to merge the two into a single chapter.

OoO

 _"Who are you supposed to be?" Touma asked the albino standing in front of him a dozen meters away in the back alley. Despite the grime and dirt that Touma was worried would ruin his black suit, the man opposite him with the white jacket, pants and shoes wasn't getting any dirt at all. Even when he lazily stepped on a puddle, the mud made space for him and avoided sticking to his pristine white shoes at all._

 _"I'm the one asking the question, asshole." The albinos red eyes glared and he snarled. He dug his hand into the wall, ignoring friction and leaving inches deep gouges with his fingers unharmed._

 _"My name's Accelerator, and you're going to be the one answering questions."_

 _He was another superhuman, Touma thought. That was the collective label Othinus gave to magicians and espers alike. They weren't sure what Touma was. Well, Mugino wasn't sure but Othinus knew. She always knew._

 _She just kept her secrets to her chest._

 _"Why were you stalking those two?" Accelerator growled, pointing to a picture of Mugino and Othinus in dresses, cardigans and shawls. It was taken from a distance, with pedestrians and cars making the accuracy less than stellar._

 _But Touma was aware. They were supposed to go on a date today. Was this guy stalking them?_

 _"Look, man. I don't know want trouble. Just let me be on my way and we can call it a day." Touma reasoned. "Whatever it is you're thinking, it's wrong."_

 _Accelerator raised a brow. "So you don't know these people? Are you getting paid to follow them?"_

 _"No, I do know them. See, they're my lovers and-"_

 _He wasn't able to continue his explanation due to the loud laugh Accelerator bellowed as he bent over and clutched his stomach._

 _"You? Thinking you have a chance with these two? Quit dreaming you son of a bitch. Tell me who the hell sent you or I'm going to be finding out the hard way." Accelerator kicked the side of a green dumpster off, ripping the metal with a heavy creak._

 _He melded it in his hands, metal giving way to the pressure of his palm shaping it into a impromptu blade. He held it in one hand and slammed it against his palm._

 _"Last chance," Accelerator hissed._

 _Touma rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting. How do I know you aren't the crazy stalker or something?" He tapped his chin. Maybe this guy was dangerous. Touma decided after stopping Accelerator he was going to perform a citizen's arrest._

 _He raised his right hand, forefinger pointing at the other man. "Accelerator, I hereby claim under the Miranda rights that you have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be-"_

 _In a split second between words Accelerator slid through the alley floor like he was a figure skater on ice, closing the distance between them immediately._

 _Three things happened in those deciseconds._

 _One: his right arm went sailing through the air._

 _Two: Something erupted from his wound, taking a form that exploded and devoured Accelerator completely. Judging by the last expression of Accelerator's face that was stuck in horror, whatever he saw was the stuff of nightmares._

 _Third: He caught his right arm with his newly fixed right arm._

 _Touma looked between his cut arm, which held his sleeve, and his sleeveless new right arm. What the hell was going on here?_

 _Accelerator was down for the count, it seemed. He was coated in Touma's blood. Was that part of Touma's power. Pretty convenient._

 _"Touma?" Othinus asked, poking her head into the alley. She wore a red dress, black stilettos, gloves, and a shawl. "Human? Are you okay?"_

 _"You knocked him out?" Mugino whistled. She also wore a dress, shorter than Othinus that left her thigh bare. Her knee high brown boots compensated, however, and covered most of her legs. Her brown cardigan looked good in the cold night._

 _"Um, yeah. Dude went bonkers on me," Touma said, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. He raised his right hand with his right hand, and that sentence gave him a headache. "What am I going to do with this?"_

 _Before Othinus or Mugino could give their honest opinion his right hand exploded into red energy that merged with his other right hand. Touma looked at his fixed right arm and sighed irritably. "What the fuck is going on with you?"_

 _Mugino laughed. "Have you gone crazy? Talking to your hand like that. Come on, there's a clothes store outside this alley. Let's buy you a jacket." She pulled him by his right hand and giggled when he growled._

 _"What about him?" Touma pointed with his left thumb at Accelerator's unconscious form._

 _"What about him?" Othinus asked, raising a fine brow. She grabbed his other hand, trapping his elbows between his lovers. "Let's get you a good jacket."_

 _"And we better hurry!" Mugino said. "This movie's awesome. You're going to love it."_

 _"Superheroes fighting an alien invader?" Touma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'd pass. We don't live in a world where angels fall out of the sky and a high school student beats them. That'd be crazy."_

 _Othinus chuckled. The melodic sound made his heart beat. "You have no idea."_

 _Mugino buried her face in his shoulder. "What she said times infinity. Let me tell you about where I came from, Academy City…"_

OoO

"So, what's the plan for today? Other than fucking, I mean." Touma asked. He sat in the red couch of their living room, legs propped up to the coffee table and eyes latching to the flat television screen hanging on the wall across the room.

He wore casual wear; a white shirt and blue shorts.

Mugino was much the same, wearing a simple green tank top and black skirt. She laid on Touma's shoulder, his arm hooked on hers. She was texting on her smartphone, one leg tantalizingly crossed over the other. She wasn't wearing a bra either, and her nipples were hard against her shirt.

She caught him staring when he thought she wasn't looking. She bit her thumb and smiled. Touma looked away, more out of reflex at getting caught than real shame when he's seen everything she had to offer. He eventually gave in and just stared at her legs and chest. She winked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Pervert," she whispered with a grin, auburn hair brushing his skin. "But you're my pervert. So eyes on me."

"And me," Othinus interjected, head laid on Touma's lap, blonde hair spreading over his thighs and her sexy legs resting on the armrest across the cushions. She wore a red crop top and black panties that left most of her skin bare, not bothering the effort to wear much clothes. She was a nudist at heart, and clothes were more of a bother to her than either of him. Not that it was a problem to Touma. He could appreciate her body all day.

"Uh oh," Othinus teased and pushed Touma's bulge. "Looks like someone's got a boner."

"Eh." Mugino shrugged despite her cheeky smile and flushed face. "It's what we're here for."

Othinus pulled his shorts down and engulfed his cock in her mouth, coiling her soft tongue around it and soaking it in spittle. His legs fell from the coffee table at the act, tapping the floor in surprise. Her hand held the base of his manhood as her mouth pulled out and said, "Are you turned on yet?"

"Y-yes?" Touma asked. His hand lowered from Mugino's shoulder to her chest, groping her breast as he pulled her for a kiss. She gave into his demand and happily made out with him. Her tongue was sucked inside his mouth at their hungry kiss, while a different tongue coiled around his cock. Othinus' legs lowered to the cushions as she focused on sucking his dick.

Touma's hand lowered to the hem of Mugino's top and pulled it over her skin, fingers poking the underside of her chest and kneading her soft breast. He traced around her areola and pinched her nipple. She moaned through the kiss.

Touma's other hand held the back of her head and pushed Othinus deeper as he thrust inside her, his tip touching her throat. She gagged for a moment before regaining control, and continuing her fellatio. Her teeth brushed his cock, making him groan.

Saliva leaked from the sloppy kiss Touma and Mugino shared. Even more obvious on his pelvis where Othinus orally pleasured his cock. It was while their tongues were outstretched, his exploring Mugino's mouth and hers wrapping on his that Othinus lightly bit his manhood.

That was the trigger that made him cum inside her mouth, burying himself deep in her throat as he squeezed Mugino's breast a little too hard. Mugino moaned from the pressure while Othinus sucked him dry.

By the time she was done cleaning him up there wasn't a speck of semen in sight, other than the one in her tongue. She swallowed it and sighed. "Glad that's over with."

"Your turn," Touma said, caressing her legs, drawing a smile from the blonde girl, and ready to pull her panties off when Mugino pulled his other hand off her breast.

"How about, let's not for today?" Mugino pulled her top back down her body and kissed his cheek. "We just wanna stay like this for now."

"Mhm." Othinus nodded and pulled his shorts back up. "That was fun."

"Okay," Touma said, lolling his head against the headrest. His arm returned to Mugino's shoulder and his other hand brushed Othinus' hair as she laid on his lap.

"Hey," Touma asked. "What did happen to that albino?"

He already forgot the name of his attacker.

Mugino shrugged beside him. "Who cares. Kiss me." He did. She let out a mewl.

Othinus tapped his chin. "Pamper me." He massaged her shoulders. She purred.

It kept like this for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

How I married two women 06

Accelerator scene was flashback fyi.

OoO

Touma woke up in the middle of the night feeling good. Othinus bouncing her hips on his, burying herself with his cock made for a wonderful surprise. Being married to beautiful and perpetually aroused women had its perks.

Mugino slept on her side facing the wall, the sheets covering her lower body and leaving her back bare. His left hand reached out to her, but thought better and held Othinus' waist instead. He didn't want the two of them teaming up on him at midnight.

From the nightstand lamp he could see the glistening luster on Othinus' body. Her blonde hair stuck to her skin. Her green eye glimmered with lust. Her delicious mouth was left open in a silent moan. One of her slender hands held his chest, while the other was behind her clutching his knee. Her beautiful legs on either side of him dug to the mattress as she pushed a little more with each fall.

"Touma…" Othinus moaned and licked her hands, soaking her fingers in saliva. "If only you were awake." She ran her fingers down her neck. "Look how good I've trained your body." She played with her breasts, squeezing her nipples as her tongue outstretched. She moaned as he thrust and hit her g-spot, momentarily swaying. She balanced herself with by holding his chest.

Wait… She thought he was still asleep? To be fair his eyes are barely open, but Othinus ran on the assumption that she was fucking her sleeping lover.

That was totally hot.

"You animal," she gasped. She returned her bounces, sheating herself with his manhood tirelessly. Soft moans, wet sounds and flesh meeting flesh resounded in their bedroom. Othinus arched her back, increasing the speed of her hips as she drew nearer to her peak.

"Fuck me!" she screamed. He was already doing it. No need to be so demanding. Her pussy walls squeezed his red hard cock and consumed the white hot semen he released inside her in their mutual climax.

She licked her lips, bit her forefinger, and quickly leaned forward, smashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss that left him wanting for more. Their lips parted with a bridge of saliva falling to his cheeks. She was breathing heavily, and he wondered how long she'd been fucking him in his sleep.

"I love you." Her voice filled so much passion it made his heart melt.

"I love you too," Touma said, breathing heavily himself. Her chest pressed his, her breasts massaging his skin. He looked at her sheepishly, and she blinked in surprise.

It changed into a bright smile. Her magic must be at work, because she was literally glowing in a soft golden hue and further illuminating the room.

"Oh Touma. Did you hear my words in your sleep and woke up just to comfort me?" She giggled in the misunderstanding. He was going to tell her the truth, that he'd been awake much farther than that, but shrugged and went with it.

"I love you, human. You're mine and only mine." She hungrily kissed him once more. Her sexy body pressing on his, and his cock still inside her pussy was altogether too much stimulation for Touma's soul.

"What about Mugino?" he asked between gasping breathes whenever their lips part.

"She's mine too," Othinus said. "The three of us are going to be together forever."

Wow. She was being so sweet.

"And you're both my fucktoys for eternity." And the erotic side returns.

"Yeah," Touma nodded. Her hands sought his, and interweaved her fingers in the space between his. They held hands and kissed.

"Now," Othinus lightly rubbed her chest to his. His cock hardened inside her once more. She let out a small rasp, briefly closed her eyes, and grinned as she returned her gaze to his face. "Let's have at it."

He lost track of time, once more in the tender mercies of his wife. Othinus' pussy submerged his cock. Semen and her juices mixed and leaked out of her pussy, some sticking to his manhood. He tried sitting up, but she gripped his chest and pushed him back down. Othinus arched her back and squeezed his forearms as he kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples and twisting them cherry red.

"Make me yours," she moaned, knowing full well those words turned him on. His masculinity demanded he claim these girls and impregnate them. He had to deal with that instinct every single day.

He groaned, pushing his head into the pillow. Othinus' eye remained on his face despite it all.

"I love you," he gasped.

"Same," she replied, bit her lip, voice hoarse. "So much."

One of her hand found the back of her head, clutching her blonde head as she closed her eyes and gyrated her hips. His hands held her thighs. His cock thrusted and touched her g-spot relentlessly, drawing Othinus into a silent scream and another orgasm.

He was still hard, and she was still sensitive. Each thrust was more powerful, had more effect. Her outstretched tongue and glassy green eye was too aroused to see him as anything other than her fuck-meat. His arm reached out, holding her tongue between his fingers. She licked and coiled around his middle and forefinger, soaking them in her spittle.

She was so sensual, every move so erotic he wondered how he even slept. Apparently it wasn't a problem for her. She'd have her way with him whether or not he was awake.

Touma grunted and came inside her. His chest heaved. He felt like he ran a marathon. How long did she fuck him? Now he was as soaked as she was.

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth just as she was making out with his hand. Othinus' lips sought the real deal. Her smaller body laid on his as they made out. After some kissing she slid off him and curled beside him. He rubbed her back as she drifted off to sleep.

Touma pulled Mugino to his chest, his other hand possessively kneading her larger breast as her back touched his chest. She grumbled but gave no resistance. With both his wives in his arms, Touma looked at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

He wondered what else he'd find when he wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

How I married two women 07

Brain is currently street Writer's Block. Don't like the neighborhood but what am I to do.

OoO

"So we're going to meet your friends?" Touma grunted.

He raised his hips.

Othinus laid horizontally, her body on the pillows. Her elbow was propped, head leaning on her palm beside him. Blonde hair tickled his ears.

"Hahhh…"

"Technically, you're going to meet them," she said. "Though you've already met one."

He tried to sit up.

Her other hand was draped over his chest. She gave soft caresses to his body. He appreciated the gesture.

Another hand joined hers, and pushed him against the bed.

"Oh, really?" He wanted to hug her, but his hands were busy holding Mugino's waist.

The auburn girl rode him like a rodeo. A sheen of sweat shimmered on her glossy skin. It made her beautiful face all the more seductive, and her breasts especially distractive.

She licked her lips. One svelte arm went up, her hands pushing her bangs from her eyes as she arched her back.

"W-who was he?" Touma bit his lip when Mugino squeezed a little too tightly.

"What makes you think it's a he?" Othinus teased, poking his cheek.

So not the time, he thought, and grunted alongside Mugino's moans.

"She?" Touma winced when Othinus pinched his nipple.

"You knocked them up."

Mugino pinched the other one.

"I-I did!?"

Her tongue stretched out, and one particular thrust from him made some spittle fly from her moaning mouth, mixing with the sweat on his chest.

Othinus' lips pressed against his ear. "Just kidding."

She blew a breath, making him shiver. And then Mugino's hand slammed against his chest once more.

Mattress springs squeaked. The bed frames creaked with every bounce, accompanying the moans made inside the room. Red curtains hung from the canopy, covering the bed from the outside world.

Othinus nibbled on his ear. "You love this, don't you."

The red hue behind Mugino gave her a devilish image. Alongside Othinus, they were like a pair of nubile succubuses summoned to fuck his soul out of him.

"Two girls willing to do what you want, including yourself?" Her tongue probed his ear canal.

His eyes lowered to where Mugino impaled herself, working her hips back and forth.

"If I were you I'd be asking myself if I was dreaming." Othinus' words were accompanied by a soft nibble on his ear.

Touma grunted. A bead of sweat trickled from Mugino's gorgeous breasts that bounced with every thrust. His hands found her breast, sinking into the soft flesh and kneading her chest.

"You know how we find out we're dreaming? Usually with a pinch." Her hand gave his chest a soft squeeze. It was holding a position above his heart.

"But since my hand's kind of busy…"

Her teeth sank into his ear.

Mugino moaned and arched her back, pressing her hard nipples into his palm. He hit her g-spot, making her tighten around him in turn.

"Gah!?" Touma screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain.

His cock got harder. Was he a masochist or something?

Othinus began making out with his ear. Saliva slid into his ear canal. Despite the odd sensation it was strangely stimulating. He was discovering a new set of fetishes with every tryst.

Mugino kept on bouncing, thrusting and gyrating her hips. Touma didn't do much else, simply holding either her waist or breasts. He pinched her nipples harder than she did his, and hit her g-spot at the same time. She gave an inarticulate cry and came over his cock.

And then kept on riding.

"Holy shit," Touma hissed.

Mugino barely paid him any mind. Her headspace was drowned in lust and pleasure she could give herself. A line of saliva dribbled from her open mouth. Her tongue wiggled in the air. Her eyes gave a soft green glow whenever his right hand briefly left her body.

Othinus pulled his hair back, drawing him strangely arousing pain. She pulled his face in for a kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. His hands tightened their grip on Mugino's waist. Mugino was too far gone, too busy fucking herself senseless on his cock like he was her personal dildo.

Othinus' green eye glimmered with mirth. Their lips parted with a trail of saliva falling to the sheets.

She licked her lips and bit his cheek.

"Gaaah!?" Touma shouted, grunted and came at the same time. His climax was so sudden even Mugino was surprised. Her eyes closed as she came with him. His rod released spurts of his hot seed inside her womb.

Her hips settled. She steadied herself with one hand on his chest, letting out small gasps as her pussy squeezed his cock dry. Touma closed one eye as Othinus licked his cheek clean of his sweat, replacing them with her spittle soaking his face.

Touma's mouth latched into Othinus' small breast. She let out breathy moans as he sucked on her chest and squeezed her nipple between his teeth. She let him give attention to the other side, kissed his lips and left his side. She sat next to Mugino, wrapping her her arms around Mugino's head to pull the other girl into an embrace as they passionately kissed.

Touma bit back a sound from escaping his mouth. They were still connected, and the display the two girls gave him turned him rock hard.

Mugino noticed. Her amorous eyes found his and she grinned. Othinus pulled her face back into another kiss. "Eyes on me," Othinus spoke, groping Mugino's breast.

It was a combination of pain from his reddening cock and the pleasure Mugino's pussy walls wrapped around it that gave Touma the will to continue thrusting into her. Her side glance observed his face even as she made out with Othinus.

Their lips split as Othinus' face trailed lower. She leaned down, squeezed one breast between her hand and sucked it, helping herself like a baby suckling a teat.

Her other hand stopped kneading Mugino's breast, went behind her head and pulled her hair down. Mugino involuntarily arced her back and screamed as Othinus viciously bit her breast, leaving teeth marks when she pulled away.

Munigo wheedled another climax from Touma with her orgasm. She gasped and slid off him, leaving a trail of their mixed fluids from his body to the bed.

Othinus crawled to his leg, made sure his eyes saw hers, and sucked his cock. Her tongue cleaned him of any remaining semen or fluid.

Afterwards she went for Mugino. The blonde's head was between Mugino's legs as she hungrily ate her lover. One slender arm reached out to fondle Mugino's breast as Othinus lapped and slurped Mugino's pussy. The latter tried pushing her head away to no avail.

He thought he was finished, and closed his eyes.

That was until Othinus sunk herself on his manhood. He groaned and peeked at her. She winked. Her forearm wiped some fluids on her. She blew him a flying kiss and returned her head between Mugino's legs. Mugino laid vertically while Touma rested horizontally, making Othinus stretch to the side and pull Touma with her.

He was left groaning as Othinus bounced every now and then. She held Mugino's legs and poured her attention on Mugino's wetness. Her tongue must be very effective if the sounds she coaxed from Mugino was any indication.

Touma's eyes darted to the ceiling, and his forearm covered his head. His wives can be so demanding. For some time he simply focused on his own heartbeat (and grunts), the moistness of Othinus riding his manhood, Mugino's moans, and the sloppy noises Othinus made that accompanied them.

Even when he tried to rest the stimulation kept him from sleeping. It felt really good. "Fuck it," he said. He let out louder grunts and thrust his hips in sync with Othinus' drops, and added her moans to the backdrop of their room.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you actually thought I was stalking them?" Touma asked.

"Yeah." Accelerator took a sip of his cocktail. When Touma chuckled he scowled and added, "Give me a fucking break. Life on the lam is stressful enough as it is without the occasional spies and assassins to spice it up."

Touma caught a glimpse of Mugino and Othinus. They wore green and red dresses, respectively, and were surrounded by other people holding drinks of their own. The event was a mixture of a cocktail party, birthday party and an art gallery all rolled into one.

The birthday girl was someone called Mikoto. Apparently she and Accelerator, the albino in a white suit, didn't get along.

Touma glanced at the pictures on the walls. They ranged from mechanical Praying Mantis to a technological city. There was even one with a cartoonish frog and of a thundercloud releasing a bright lightning bolt towards a brown haired girl.

She had brown hair like Mikoto.

"Hmm..." Touma finished his drink and buried one hand in his pocket. He wore a waistcoat and left his longcoat back at the table in the lower floor. Yes, this wasn't merely an art exhibit but also a buffet. Othinus has some very rich friends.

"You're pretty strong to have kicked my ass like that," Accelerator complimented him.

"Thanks?" Touma awkwardly replied. "When you mentioned you were in hiding, is it like Munich?"

Accelerator scoffed. "The film?"

Touma nodded seriously.

Accelerator rolled his red eyes. "Spy action doesn't convey the desperate and stupid people full of themselves. There are a lot of idiots out there willing to take a life for a quick buck. No fancy contacts or large bank account needed unlike what that film tells you."

"But having people constantly trying to kill you?"

"Yeah," Accelerator sighed. " That's accurate."

"So that's why you were so suspicious of me..." Touma muttered. "How'd you even know where I was though?"

Accelerator shrugged. "I have eyes all over the city. With powers like mine taking over the underworld is a cakewalk."

"Local criminals tipped me off on your presence. The rest is history." A server passed by, replenishing their drinks. "What were you doing in that alley anyway?"

"Taking a leak," Touma said. "Uh oh. Trouble's coming."

Trouble came in the form of an attractive girl with honey blonde hair and starry eyes. Her irises took the shape of yellow stars. Can't get more literal than that. He hummed, appreciating the black dress that hugged her figure. The white gloves and stockings didn't hurt, either.

She was pure eye candy. She saw Touma's wandering eyes and winked. Instead of blushing and looking away, he merely smiled back.

"Boys. What are you doing out here? Come join us. Mikoto would appreciate a proper discussion." She offered Touma a handshake and gave her name.

"Why? She isn't having one now?" Touma asked, looking behind Misaki to her group of friends.

Mikoto was blushing profusely, with Mugino and Othinus on either side of her telling her stuff she couldn't handle.

"They're probably teasing the crap outta her, poor girl." Accelerator sighed and shook his head. His cup met Misaki's in a clink.

"So Touma, is it true what they say?" Misaki shifted her attention to him, and this time Accelerator walked away.

"What is it they say?" Touma asked. Misaki drew closer to him, and he took a whiff of her honey scented perfume. No. It was more than that. It was like the scent exuded from her entire body. That or her sensuality. She gave a coquettish smile.

"You're a monster when it comes to your sexual abilities~"

Misaki licked her lips. Her eyes danced with mirth as she sipped her glass.

Touma on the other hand almost choked on his drink.

She giggled. It was a melodic sound. It made him shiver.

She closed one eye. Her other glimmered with power.

He suddenly felt a headache coming on, and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. The headache disappeared as quickly as it came.

"The hell was that?" Touma raised a brow. "Was it you?"

"Drats." Misaki stuck her tongue out and then finished her drink. "I was hoping you would be more susceptible to my abilities."

"What do we have here?" Othinus' sweet voice reached his ears. Her blonde hair was somehow pulsing with a soft glow like it was alive. She approached Misaki's left.

"Did someone lose a bet?" Mugino teased. Her stilettos stepped on the floor to Misaki's right. The two flanked her, and the girl shrugged helplessly, accepting her demise.

"Bet? What bet?" Touma asked.

Othinus pulled out a scroll. "Magic doesn't normally work on espers, seeing as their psychic powers interfere with the mystic energy. It creates a volatile mess. But I've found a way around it. I won't tell you how, of course. The process is beyond your understanding."

"Even if it wasn't she just wouldn't tell you." Mugino crossed her arms under her breasts. Misaki gave a light laugh, agreeing with the sentiment.

"This scroll was part of our little wager." Othinus dangled the scroll in front of him. "If Misaki's power was impregnable to yours, she'd win. The reverse makes you win."

"A bet? That's it?" Touma asked, finding amusement in their elaborate escapades. Rich people. Honestly.

"The winner gets to make a wish~" Othinus smiled teasingly. "And if Misaki were to win, well. Tell him."

"I'd have asked these two to leave you." Misaki met him dead in the eye. "And stay with me, instead."

A cold feeling emanated from Touma's chest. "You were planning on cucking me? Are you for real? _Why?_ "

"It doesn't matter now does it?" Her nonchalant smile managed to piss him off.

"Yeah? Well since I won that means I get a magical wish, right? Act like a drunk towards the birthday girl." He hissed the words.

This time all three girls laughed. "Touma, dear. It doesn't work like that." Othinus' soothing voice did little to calm his nerves. It didn't help he wasn't fully angry at Misaki. "I am the one who made the wager. It is my wish to do with as I please. And there are conditions."

"Yeah? What's that?" Touma asked.

"The winner has to sleep with the loser." Misaki answered with her eyes closed. The smile remained on her lips.

Touma spluttered.

"Hey, babe, you alright?" Mugino prodded him with a cheeky grin. "Misaki here thought that if she fucked your brains out after stealing your wives you'd be a happy little love slave to her."

"A shame. If I was a little more prudent I wouldn't have given my will to these two beautiful ladies and their tender mercies," Misaki sighed. "What is your wish, Othinus?"

"Hmm." Othinus looked Misaki up and down, and then dismissed Misaki completely in favor of giving her attention to Touma. "What do you think, Touma?"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter what you think." Othinus dismissed him too. Touma groaned. It was a role-play she enjoyed doing in their more passionate hours. "Misaki, be my slave."

The contract disappeared with a burst of fire, turning it into ash. The red and black ash left Othinus' hand. Misaki sighed once more, before the ash flew inside her mouth, making her nearly fall to her knees and leaving her retching for breath. The glass wasn't so lucky and fell to the floor, shattering against the tile.

"Is it true? Did it work?" Mugino asked, helping Misaki up. Instead of being angry, it appeared more like Mugino was happy for some reason. That or excited.

"One way to tell." Misaki squirmed under Mugino's hold.

"Misaki. Make out with our dear Meltdowner," Othinus said.

Touma's eyes widened as the blonde and auburn girls, both nubile and hot began making out in front of him. A bit of drool managed to escape the dueling tongues. Misaki moaned, giving herself to Mugino as she dominated the kiss. Mugino roughly pulled Misaki against her, their breasts squeezing with the act. Misaki's hands wrapped around Mugino's neck while Mugino's hands traced Misaki's back, trailing a line behind her spine until she reached her ass.

Mugino gave it a squeeze.

Othinus took his glass and took a swig. "Oh yes." Her green eye gleamed with amusement, like the Faeries of old. "I'll enjoy this arrangement very much."


	9. Chapter 9

How I married two women 09

"U-um…" Touma gulped. "Isn't this like… Cheating on me or something?"

His heart hammered in his chest. The world slowed down as his eyes focused on his wife Mugino making out with the honey blonde girl Misaki.

Mugino parted her lips with Misaki, leaving a bridge of saliva falling to their breasts. Misaki's starry eyes dilated, and her outstretched tongue sought the comfort of Mugino's lips.

She looked drunk.

Mugino released one hand from Misaki's ass and held Misaki's tongue between her thumb and forefinger, giving it a soft squeeze. She grinned. "You really want us to stop? You do realize this girl is now your literal love slave."

Misaki tried speaking, but with her tongue in Mugino's fingers all that came out of her mouth was unintelligible and the spittle that soaked Mugino's fingers.

"Relax, Touma." Othinus gave him a sympathetic gaze. He knew she didn't mean it by the way she traced a line on his abdomen. He was feeling very hot, and from the blushes on Mugino and Misaki's cheeks, as well as the dilated green eye from Othinus told him everything he needed to know.

"S-so you're telling me you enslaved her to your will? Why?" he asked, trying to get ahold of himself.

"It was a wager." Othinus shrugged. "Misaki was so sure she wouldn't lose the bet she was foolish enough to spend her free will on me." Her mischievous grin only served to make him more dizzy.

"Touma. We are going to fuck her with or without you. Ironic, considering she's Othinus' gift." Mugino didn't even pay attention to him as she told him of their great idea of giving him a slave.

"You think I'd be okay with this!?" Touma exclaimed. "Owning her like that is, is j-just wrong…"

He wandered off upon watching Mugino's own tongue coil with Misaki's before sinking her lips into another throaty kiss.

It was so hot.

"Human. Either way I will own her. Consider this a lesser of two evil," Othinus' voice turned husky. "If she becomes your toy she will be in infinitely better treatment than if she was mine."

Life shouldn't work that way! Touma wanted to complain but withheld to himself.

It was true. Othinus cared little for anyone save him and Mugino. Who knows how long it'll take before she breaks Misaki.

And the fact he was even entertaining this thought meant he was getting drunk. It was the alcohol. Did she spike it? No, he was just in a bad combination of being drunk and being seduced by three _very horny, seductive, attractive women_.

But he was stuck, and he didn't want to force a girl who couldn't say no.

"Misaki," Othinus noted Misaki desperately tapping Mugino's shoulder even as they made out. "Speak your mind."

Misaki pushed Mugino away. It was the first sign of her free will since she lost the bet. Othinus looked more curious than offended, and as long as her orders weren't too specific there wouldn't be any problem.

"You want proof?" Misaki asked him, licking her glossy lips as her eyes hungrily took him in. "Let me show you."

The next thing he knew her mouth smashed against his. His arms wrapped around the softer girl, taking her in his body as they passionately made out. He could feel her hard nipples through her back dress brushing his chest and rightfully assumed she wasn't wearing a bra with the light gasp she made when he squeezed her areola. Once their lips parted she hooked her arms on his neck and let out heavy breaths with her blushing grin.

"That was nice," Misaki said softly.

"Y-yeah." Touma sighed. "I'm not used to this like you girls are."

Misaki giggled. The melodious sound strung at his heart. "I'm not just some promiscuous woman who'll jump at anyone's pants." She winked. "They need to be pretty, first."

He laughed. "Okay. Guessing on how Mugino and Othinus treat you you three have been a thing?"

"It's a casual fling," she lushfully said, like the words were the most delicious flavors in the world.

Mugino gave a devilish smile. Othinus made a playful one.

"I actually wanted to get to know you too." Her hand found his chest and her slim arm stretched as she pushed him away. With a longing look she returned to Mugino's embrace, with her back to the auburn girl.

"Won't you get to know me more, Touma?" Her voice was hoarse and luscious at the same time. What kind of world did he land himself into where beautiful girls just threw themselves at him?

"Sure," he croaked.

"Hold on tight, everyone." Othinus pulled a bone from somewhere in her hammer space. It looked like something a dog would play with. There were strange carvings into the bone.

"Bone Boat is another wonderful magic of mine Touma can't resist~" Her teasing eye and ebullient grin actually made him more nervous rather than less.

"Is that what you used against those PMC's?" Mugino asked. Her slender arms wrapped around Misaki. Her hands lightly caressed Misaki's stomach.

"What is she talking about?" Touma asked, seeing as Misaki gave an acknowledged nod and Othinus perpetrated the event in this topic.

"Nothing you need to know," Othinus said buoyantly, rubbing her fingers on the odd writing.

A moment later the scenery distorted.

OoO

There was a red carpet on the lounge floor between the sofa and the fireplace. The orange glow from the flames were the only source of illumination of the living room. It was an intimate, erotic, and guttural atmosphere.

Or maybe it was the two girls making out in the carpet that gave Touma that image. It was something straight out of his wildest fantasies, and he was already married to two girls.

Touma let out soft gruffs as he sat on the sofa with Othinus impaling herself on his manhood. The petite blonde was small enough to avoid being a distraction to the sensual presentation offered to him.

Misaki wore her white stockings and nothing else, having been forced out of them long ago by Mugino. Lacy black garter wrapped around Mugino's thighs, and Touma got a good view of their legs, breasts and faces as they gave him a show.

The fireplace was a backdrop between the two attractive girls so enamored with each other. Their bodies glistened with a luster of sweat, partly from being close to the fireplace and partly from their passionate tryst. Mugino was taller of the pair, with her voluptuous figure resembling that of a model. Misaki, despite being petite had surprisingly large breasts, even larger than Mugino's.

Mugino was paying attention to those breasts, giving them soft kisses, sudden bites to her nipples, rough squeezed with her hands, tracing the areolas with her forefinger or tongue, and suckling her teat.

"Yes! Fuck me!" Othinus writhed above him as he grabbed her ass and thrust inside her. His hips pistoned the nubile girl. He sucked her breast and flicked her cherry red nipple with his tongue. She orgasmed with a scream and dug her fingernails to his chest. He hissed with the pain.

"Touma!" Mugino hollered. She straddled Misaki's thigh, rubbing it wet with her core. Her fingers were fingering Misaki's entrance with brisk pace. Juices from the trashing honey blonde girl indicated her orgasm.

Touma dropped Othinus to her other leg, and his two wives caressed and fondled Misaki as they took in her breasts in their mouths. It was erotic watching Othinus and Mugino sucking Misaki's tits.

Touma thrust inside her wetness with vigor. His hips moved quickly as he made himself comfortable. Misaki was already submerged in her post-coital bliss when Touma brought her back to a moaning mess.

Her eyes met his and she moaned his name. Mugino pulled her lips from Misaki's breast and smashed their mouth with an ardent kiss. Mugino's eyes were amorous, Misaki's were fervent. Othinus was lost in her own little world where she lustfully focused on Misaki's breast and gyrating herself on Misaki's legs.

Touma grunted. "Fuck!" he hissed and came inside Misaki. Misaki's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reached her second orgasm less than a minute after her first one. His semen spurted into her fertile womb, and he wondered if this was enough to impregnate her.

Drowned in his own lust, he waited for himself to get hard inside her and thrust in the girl some more, drawing her back to consciousness only to realize she was coming a third time as he inseminated her.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was left gasping on the carpet.

Touma kissed Othinus with one nipple between them, and Mugino with another. The two girls reluctantly parted from Misaki's body, releasing her breasts from their teeth. They left their marks on her chest, and he almost mistook it for a rabid dog chewing on their bitch.

Touma carried the surprisingly light Misaki by her back and legs to the bedroom, with Mugino and Othinus following after.

After another passionate embrace they went to sleep.

V

It was the middle of the night when he woke up embracing Misaki's soft and sexy body. The soft moans of Mugino and Othinus reminded him of Othinus' habits to help herself to her sleeping lovers.

She was currently straddling the gasping Mugino with a pink dildo between them. Liking the idea he slid his manhood inside Misaki. She awoke with a moan, realized he was doing her, and continued moaning as Touma fucked her into the night.

He got her on her knees, squeezing her breasts as he took her from behind. His grunts and her moans continued even as she fell on her stomach. He pounded into her relentlessly, pinching her nipples and thrusting deep inside her as he brought the spasming girl to orgasm over and over again.

By the time he was done she was a blushing flesh of euphoria capable of nothing more than to moan his name. Her soaked skin was intoxicating, and he bit into her neck as he came inside her. Once spent, he remained spooning his mewling lover, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Only to wake up an hour later finding himself with a morning wood. He took her with him on top, helping himself to her body. Misaki sloppily returned his kiss as he raised her leg over his shoulder, burying himself even deeper into the honey blonde girl.

Filled with the determination to get rid of his erection, he kept doing her until he found her g-spot, which took some time. She floundered and flailed beneath him in his impassioned moments.

When he planted his seed inside her he took one look at the erotic girl beneath him and decided he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon.

OoO

"Achoo." Misaki sneezed cutely. She wore a yellow pajama top and black panties under the blanket. Touma removed the wet cloth from her head and replaced it with another. A blue bucket was by the nightstand, the lamp being set on the floor.

Misaki gave a satisfied sigh as Touma absentmindedly caressed her cheeks. "Are you alright?" His worried eyes bore into her. "I'm so sorry I got out of hand."

Misaki almost covered her mouth with the blanket like the first few times she saw him worried, but finally broke out of her shell and shook her head. Her genial smile was infectious and had him smiling too.

"It's fine," she said. "Just tell me the magic words and I'll feel better already."

He laughed. "I love you."

She giggled like an adorable girl learning they were getting their best birthday gift.

Touma wore a blue shirt and white shorts. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Mugino came inside the room alongside Othinus. They were in a green tank top and beige shorts, and a red windbreaker over a black shirtdress, respectively.

"Hey Misaki, made some breakfast for you."

"Found some of the snacks you were asking for."

Mugino came from the kitchen, carrying a tray of food. It held a bowl of warm chicken soup and some loaf bread. Othinus brought out banana flavored yogurts from the paper bag she bought outside.

The smiles they gave from Misaki were different. Joyous and delighted. The bond the three held was something beyond Touma, and he was left almost jealous from how affectionate they were to each other.

There was a story behind it. The destroyed Academy City in Japan, and how Othinus and the Level 5's partook in it. Deep bonds were formed through harsh experience and forged through the fiery tests of life.

Those bonds were irreplaceable and special.

Misaki squeezed his thigh softly and smiled with happiness. He was left gaping at her joyous gaze.

"Hey there sweet prince~" she teased. "What's got you down? I hope I'm not intruding in something special you three have."

"N-never." Touma shook his head. "I'm actually the one feeling a bit left out."

"Oh? Does our dear human wish to hear some of our stories?" Othinus offered as she dropped the yogurts beside him. Misaki helped herself to one but Mugino pulled it out of her hands with a wag of Mugino's finger.

Misaki pouted at Mugino but acquiesced.

"It's really pretty boring. Based on my research on you and your life you've had some adventures yourself." Mugino laughed at his scowl. She lowered the tray on the other nightstand, empty of its lamp, and gave Misaki a peck in the cheek.

"Augh. Why'd you have to dig through my past? Those were classified information." He complained even as his hand squeezed Misaki's.

"Yeah." Mugino's nose twitched like that show about a witch. "The only thing I know about you is that there isn't much to know."

"I could say the same about you girls," Touma sighed.

"Oh my. Is Touma in possession of a dark and tragic past the likes of which could earn him billions in the box office?" Misaki's wicked grin made his throat dry. There went his heart, pulled to the strings of these girls and their loving whims. Looks like he was trapped.

"That's so hot," she added, licking her lips.

"O-okay." Touma scratched his head with his free hand. "But before that. I'm just, you know. Trying to take it all in."

Mugino tilted her head and reached over Misaki's legs to flick his forehead. "Why? Is Misaki bringing out your cute self?"

Misaki blinked. "I thought he was always cute."

"Way cuter when we first got to know him," Mugino smirked.

"Concisely put," Othinus added with a sagely nod.

Misaki released a breath. "Thank goodness." She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I was worried, Touma. I thought you were being put-off with my presence."

"I'm not," he earnestly denied.

"I know," she beamed. "You're just an adorable little cutie pie that makes my heart beat crazy. Is this love at first sight? Should've done this the first time we met."

"Oh. Oh! I still have pictures of his blushing face!" Mugino showed off her smartphone gallery.

"I have videos of him when he thought we weren't looking." Othinus shared hers.

Touma shrugged helplessly as the discussion devolved from his past to all his intimate moments being embarrassingly shared between the girls. His girls. His lovers.

What an odd sentiment.

But still just as comforting.

Fire forged bonds were irreplaceable, but then again so was one made of love. He loved Mugino and Othinus, and knew he was growing into loving Misaki. He wasn't as sure with her yet, but he wasn't in a hurry. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. They had all the opportunities in the world to make new memories, fresh of their past.

He chuckled, letting out a warm smile as he fondly looked at the three girls giggling between themselves.

"What's got you smiling like an idiot?" Mugino asked, sitting beside Misaki with their shoulders leaning on each other. Othinus made herself comfortable snuggling on Misaki's legs, and a fine brow as she looked at him.

"Has Touma finally gone nuts?" she asked herself. She smiled triumphantly, as if proud of causing his insanity.

"Glad I'm part of the process." Misaki happily added.

"Yeah. It's called love." He sighed dreamily, wishing these blissful moments never end. "Okay. Group hug? Group hug."

A cacophony of complaints, cheers and encouragements met his act. In the end Touma was sprawling in the bed surrounded by the three, all wrapping their arms around each other in a foursome embrace.

"Love you," they all shared.

"Okay," Touma said, parting from the hug. "Let's have some breakfast. Othinus?"

"I bought some burgers for the rest of us." She laughed at Misaki's dismayed pout. "We can share after you finish your meal, Misaki."

She brightened immediately.

Breakfast began with a peaceful silence, with Touma amongst people he loved.


	10. Chapter 10

How I married two women 10

Guest: I might explore the 'babies' plot in the future.

OoO

A glimpse into their daily lives

X

Misaki x Touma

"Am I a manwhore?" Touma asked between gasps. Misaki answered with moans, moving her hips on top of his as she rode him. His cock was lodged inside her pussy, his hands on her waist and his eyes on her large bouncing breasts.

Othinus was out buying flowers and candles while Mugino was looking for a new toy, having complained Othinus threw the other one yesterday.

"T-that is inaccurate…" She screamed when he squeezed her breast and bit the other. Her legs locked on his back, and her hands pulled his head deeper into her chest. She eventually came.

Touma was conflicted. Misaki originally sought to deprave him of his wives, but now that she was their literal love slave he couldn't hate her. Nope, he was actually feeling the opposite.

It was probably the hormones, dopamine or phenylethylamine. Whatever the cause, sex was influencing how he saw Misaki. He was physically attracted to her, and having a daily dose of her attractive body clouded his judgment.

"I think I love you," he said. Her lips found his and they made out. It didn't take long for Touma to come. Misaki orgasmed with him, squeezing his cock with her pussy wall, sucking him dry.

She laid on his body, not bothering to pull herself off his manhood. Misaki's head rested on Touma's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her tongue lolled out, leaving a dribble on his chest. Her chest heaved from their tryst. She wasn't as physically athletic as Touma, Mugino or Othinus. But she was getting used to it.

He left one hand on her back and he rested on his other forearm as he looked at the ceiling.

X

Misaki x Mugino

While Misaki took a bath Mugino rode Touma senseless. She sat backwards, with her back to his front and hers to his feet. Her breasts bounced and bobbed, she constantly impaled herself on his cock, and her tongue dangled from her mouth. Her body glistened from a sheen of sweat, and flushed red from her lovemaking. She was lost in pleasure.

Her arms were behind her, holding his chest. Touma grunted and came inside her. Mugino's pussy squeezed his balls, making sure to empty all his load inside her. As he sat up her hands lowered and squeezed his thighs.

He cupped her breasts, pinched her red hard nipples, and kissed her nape. She pushed her hair behind her and sought his lips for a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled and coiled around each other, with Touma coming out as the victor. Mugino moaned into it and basked in his love.

Touma laid back on the bed. Mugino pulled free of his cock and stood up. "I'm gonna take a bath," she said. She winked and gave a flirty smile as she sashayed towards the bathroom, distracting him with her wonderful hips.

He fell asleep. But not five minutes later he woke up and went straight to the bathroom. He pulled the toilet seat open and took a piss. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands when the shower room illuminated him to wonderful moans.

Mugino and Misaki sat by the floor, with Mugino thrusting into the honey blonde girl. Misaki's back laid against the wall as she took it all in. Her starry eyes looked dazed and horny. Her tongue lolled out before Mugino sucked it in, following with her lips for a passionate kiss.

Misaki's legs were over Mugino's shoulders as the auburn girl kept fucking her. A pink dildo was between them, the toy Mugino bought earlier. While the two made love, Touma was content to watch their breasts press and nipples rub against each other. The sexiness from their fucking was incredibly stimulating, but he didn't want to wear himself out.

Then again, maybe he needed a bath. He joined them in the shower room, took a bar of soap and a viscous liquid of shampoo as the shower soaked his body in water. The backdrop of their moans were music to his ears.

X

Misaki x Othinus

Candlelights illuminated the bathroom, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Red rose petals floated on the surface of the water of the bathtub. Ripples formed from the center. Othinus languidly rested her arms on its ledge. A hand behind her pulled a wine cup from the floor beside the tub and passed it to her. It was already filled with red vintage. She took a sip between soft moans.

She was exquisite and elegant. Her soaked blonde hair glowing a tinge of gold at the almost dark room. Mugino was on the other side of the tub, her feet affectionately nudging theirs under the water. She too took a sip of red wine, though was content on simply watching much like Touma did in the shower room. Sometimes they needed a break.

"Ah!" Othinus moaned and arched her back as Misaki pinched her nipple. The honey blonde girl bounced on Othinus' hips, the double headed dildo the source of Misaki's pleasure.

Othinus had another one. Touma sat behind her, content to watch his two girls go at it. She sighed and raised her head, rubbing her face against his chest. Touma kissed her nape, her cheeks and her lips.

His cock was lodged inside her pussy, and she still made room for the dildo that kept moving alongside his own. He tried to keep still, but occasionally thrusted her g-spot just to tease the girl. He did so, and caused her to moan. Misaki was unaware of it, having drowned in lust long ago. Othinus moaned into the kiss as Misaki increased her pace.

Touma bit her lower lip, stretching it as he pulled from the kiss. Othinus' green eye gave him a sultry look. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. He didn't even need to do anything anymore. He eventually came inside Othinus, which was followed by Othinus' own orgasm. She got another one as Misaki continued fucking her until Misaki reached her own.

Mugino regained her energy, lowered the glass to the floor and lunged for Misaki's back. "Misaki!" Mugino drawled. "Gotcha!"

What was once an erotic scene became a mess as Misaki unintentionally slipped and tackled Othinus and pushing the dildo out of her. The impact rebounded against Touma and took his breath away.

"Mugino! I swear if you keep ruining our delicious moments with your bad timing ability I will bite you!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Aw. Don't be like that. I love ya." Mugino laughed and swam away as Misaki splashed her with water.

Othinus stopped Misaki's tyrad by pulling her lips for a kiss. Once that was done Othinus gestured with her finger for Mugino to come over, hungrily eyeing the curvaceous girl. Mugino delightedly kissed Othinus with Misaki between them, who sighed as they groped and caressed her breasts.

Touma began thrusting inside Othinus once more, cupping her breasts as he fucked her. Mugino grinned, nibbled Misaki's ear and stroked the dildo that was still in her pussy, eventually connecting it to Mugino's own. The two blondes moaned and made out as they were brought to stimulation.

They all reached another orgasmic moment, filling the bathroom with grunts, gasps and moans.

Touma rested on the bathtub. Othinus sat on his lap. Mugino held his left arm between her breasts, and Misaki did the same with his right. Othinus took a swig straight from the bottle, before passing it to Misaki. Misaki sipped some wine, passed it to Touma who did the same, and then to Mugino. They spent the afterglow finishing the bottle and enjoying the post orgasmic bliss.

"Are we really content with pointless fucking and sex?" Touma asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes, Socrates." Mugino rolled her eyes and mocked his philosophical moment. She took a swig.

Othinus laughed. "Does our dear human wish for another girl? It won't be happening, sadly."

"I-it's not like that!" Touma defended himself. "Misaki, tell them."

"That you love a stranger you barely know?" Her cheeky grin did her no favors.

"Oh God," Touma shook his head.

"Yes?" Othinus laughed from his lap. "If you're here to complain, need I remind you that I am to be the sole god you worship? Yeah, remember that."

He sighed and was going to rub his forehead but Misaki and Mugino preferred for his arms to remain in their breasts, though it did draw soft gasps from the girls. Their nipples pressed into his arm, and their bodies into him.

"It's so warm…" Touma finally said. He kissed Misaki, Mugino, and Othinus. The bottle fell to the bath, mixing with the water and the rose petals as his hands worked on Mugino's and Misaki's wetness. Othinus turned around, sloppily kissing Misaki, Touma and Mugino as his cock slid inside her pussy. The fires inside them reignited, the lovers began fucking once more.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's a transition?" Touma asked.

"Changing from one state to another. Like how humans became gods." Othinus explained, not making much sense in her example.

"You mean like going from cavemen into the modern people we are today?"

"No, I mean like literal gods of legends. Why do you ask, my beloved?"

"No reason." He shrugged.

It was an hour after their lovemaking in the bathtub. They all wore blue bathrobes, though of varying sizes. The ones the girls donned seem to cling to their bodies in ways that make them alluring.

Or maybe those were just his bias due to them being his lovers.

Mugino and Misaki were cuddling together in one side of the bed. Mugino's right arm wrapped around Misaki protectively. She nuzzled Misaki's head. Misaki smiled in her sleep as she held Mugino's left hand, their fingers interlaced. Their honey blonde and auburn hair melded seamlessly a lustrous-like pool beneath them.

"They are so beautiful together," Touma said. He shook his head.

"They're close. Their bond formed during the battle in Academy City. Believe it or not before then they had nothing in common at all." Othinus dried her wavy blonde hair with a red towel. Her robe was shorter than theirs. She stood next to Touma who sat on the edge of the bed. Touma caressed her leg, helping himself to her smooth thighs.

He pulled her ass closer to him, and she yelped before frowning at him.

"There was a time when you were a stuttering wreck, you know that?" Othinus asked as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Yeah." Touma smiled and kissed her. It was warm and loving. Her green eye glimmered with passion, her smile warm as she straddled him and dropped the red towel to the floor. Her natural scent was as intoxicating as always.

"You sure you're ready for another round?" Othinus asked.

Touma winced. "Give me a second."

Othinus kissed his cheek. "As long as it takes."

"You know, Othinus. I keep hearing this war about that Academy City. But you haven't actually told me about it, have you?"

"Well, if you wanted to know you should've just asked. I won't ever hide anything from you." She gave him another hot kiss.

"Mhm. Yeah. So, mind telling this selfish husband of yours?" His hands gave soft strokes to her legs, hips and back. He simply loved her and appreciated her body. It made for an awful combination. Touma was a junkie addicted to the drugs known as his lovers and wives, and he simply couldn't get enough of Othinus.

"You're so eager. Fine. I shall divulge information, but only those that give a general idea as to the fight." She maintained her coherence despite the slight moans of appreciation she gave him. Her face was slightly blushed, and the smile on her face was absolutely radiant.

"Maybe after this?" Touma eagerly pulled the side of her robe, barely held by her sash.

"Maybe right now?" Othinus whined. Her bright smile remained and she giggled when he pecked her collarbone. "Stop it you silly man."

"I'm so sorry to have offended my goddess," Touma apologized. "Let me make it up to her by bringing her to Nirvana." His lips kissed her neck, cheeks and chin. Her flighty laughs made his heart beat like crazy. She made herself comfortable with her legs on either side of him. Her hands opened his own robe. Her fingertips brushed his chest.

"Hey Touma~" Her loving words reached his ear, not only because they made his heart race but because she licked and nibbled his ear a second later.

"What is it?" he asked, opening her robe and leaving one side of her chest bare. His tongue flicked her nipple.

"You make me feel so good..." Othinus sighed and pulled her hair behind her. He held her hips and sucked her breast, making her moan his name.

"Look at me?" He did.

Her face expressed nothing less than pure ecstasy. "I love you!"

"Othinus..." Touma gaped at her. The conviction in her words still affected him despite how long they've been together.

Her hands gripped his chest and pushed him down the bed with a thud. She crawled over him like a feline stalking its prey, leaned her head towards him until their lips were inches apart, and purred.

"What is it about you that makes me want you?" she asked hungrily. Her eye brimmed with desire for him. Her hair gave a gold-like shimmering glow and curtained him from anything other than her, momentarily making her the center of his world.

Then again, wasn't she always?

Touma gulped. "I don't know."

"Did you know that if I had only met you earlier I wouldn't have met anyone else?" she asked and slammed her hands on either side of his head.

"T-that seems bad." Touma bit back a groan as Othinus sat on his abdomen.

"What do you think, Touma? What if you never met Mugino or Misaki? Would that be bad?"

"Yeah... It'd be a pretty bleak world, wouldn't it? I'd lose people I love." He rolled his eyes when her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"So I am not enough for your sexual craving?" She kissed him, and all thought escaped his mind. Only the softness of her lips and her juicy tongue remained.

Their lips parted. His tongue sought more, outstretching his mouth. But she only went higher and higher as she teased him. He realized he couldn't get up and found her hands holding his shoulders down. Her satisfied smile made her only more alluring.

"It's not like that. I love you too, Othinus." She blushed at the words. They had as much power over her as they did him. "But how could I even imagine a world without those two? Can you imagine one without them?"

"It's not about me." She winked.

"Othinus..."

"I've been alive for so long that I've been living a world you describe, Touma." She arched her back. Her disheveled robe left one breast bare, still wet with his spittle. At that moment she was the image of erotic. "You're right. If I were to lose you, and those two sleepyheads over there, I'd lose everything and I'd probably kill myself."

"Good thing it isn't coming to that!" he fiercely denied her words and shook his head. "I'm sorry for bringing up your past. It's obviously a sore topic if none of you even spoke about it. I promi-"

"Hush, my dear human." Her finger pressed his lips, silencing him. It slipped into his mouth, and he soaked it wet with his tongue. "I'll tell you about it later. But for now, let me express my love."

He grunted as she impaled herself with his manhood and moaned.

OoO

Okay. I'm thinking about who gets pregnant first and can't decide. Some suggestions? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

After Othinus fucked Touma's brains out all night long until he lost count how many times he came inside her, they decided to leave the house for once. Touma and his lovers went to the local establishment to have a good time. So imagine his "surprise" when it turned from good to fugly.

"Hey girls." A blond man winked at Touma's lovers under the backdrop of the dj's soft beats and the clubs' blue LED lighting. Mugino raised a brow and pushed her auburn hair behind her back, Misaki gave an amused smile and twirled some strands of her honey blonde hair, and Othinus merely sipped the straw from her frozen mango cocktail.

"Why don't you leave that loser over there and come hang out with me and my boys?" He gave them what he thought was a charming smile.

They were at a bar. Misaki's yellow strap dress left little to the imagination. Add in her white stockings, gloves and sandals and she gave an air of seductive elegance.

"Boys." She covered her mouth with one hand and made a soft laugh. She then returned her focus to her banana split chocolate sundae she shared with Mugino, who was less inclined to ignore the attention whore.

Misaki deliriously laughed with each bite of her dessert.

Mugino wore a green shirt dress, thigh high brown boots and a white cowgirl hat. She didn't need to wear anything fancy. Her natural beauty was more than enough to get attention.

"Losers more like it. Get dates on your own," Mugino snorted. Touma eyed her fingers on the table that gave a green glow and melted the spoon in her hand.

Othinus wore a pink dress and choker. The matching colors threw Touma off. She usually went for black or red. The minx winked at him and licked her lips. "Touma, mind telling our unwanted guest to fuck off?"

They were at a booth in a corner of the club minding their own business when the blond man in a polo shirt to show off his muscles walked up to them and wasted their time.

Touma groaned, removed his watch from his wrist, stood up and buried his hands in the pockets of his blue waistcoat. "Hey guy. Listen, I'm guessing you're drunk? Well even if you aren't you're really being disrespectful here."

"What's it to you, prick? If I beat your ass will your friends get it on with me? These smoking babes can't possibly be dating you, nerdy loser." The blond rolled his shoulders like a tough guy and made to push Touma's chest.

Touma lazily smacked the guy's forearm aside. "Stop it before you make an ass of yourself."

Giggles from the booth cheered him on, but only served to fluster his would-be-enemy.

Said enemy should stop and walk away before the three girls decide to kill him.

Touma loves his lovers very much, but he wasn't delusional enough to think they weren't willing to kill people who piss them off. They destroyed an entire city. What's one more life to the pile of bodies?

The blue LED lighting of the nightclub turned red, as if to follow the mood and direction of their conversation.

"You should've left, you son of a bitch." The son of a bitch growled and threw a punch.

Touma rolled his eyes and blocked the fist with his elbow. The sound of bones breaking should've been enough for his screaming enemy to leave the fight.

Nothing to be ashamed of in running away. Touma did it all the time.

However his brilliant opponent chose a different method. He growled and wrapped his muscled arms around Touma in a bear hug with a snarl.

Touma smashed his forehead against the enemy's face, breaking his nose. He did it two more times until the bloody-faced opponent fell to the floor.

Surprise surprise he wasn't alone. His friends, Touma assumed. The gangster wannabe in a fucking tank top and his cap backwards cracked his neck. Behind him was a big guy in a suit with brass knuckles in his right hand. They glared at Touma like it was his fault for defending himself.

"Y-you're gonna get it now," his bloodied attacker warned him.

"Clean your face off, please." Touma threw a napkin at him. It slid down his face. Touma picked up his watch and used it to cover his left knuckles. "It isn't even eight and you couldn't help yourselves."

They charged all at once, throwing rapid punches he blocked or dodged. Touma weaved through their clumsy attacks, ignoring their jibes calling him a pussy as he backed away. He wasn't an idiot that stood his ground against superior numerical forces. He just bid his time until one of them made a mistake.

Soon enough, one did. The bloody guy was too eager and took a step ahead, leaving the comfort zone of his buddies cap and brass knuckles.

Touma dodged his fist, swiped his leg and helped him down with a knee to his chin. He fell with a gurgle. Lights out for that guy. Touma met a fist with his watch, making the cap guy howl with pain at his broken fingers.

A brass knuckled fist flew and hit his shoulders. Touma winced but ignored the sting, preferring to kneeing the guy's balls while smashing his watch to the cap's throat. Once they were stunned with pain instead of returning his attacks he simply repeated his blows until they fell to the floor alongside their friend.

By the end of it Touma's fists and pants were covered in their blood. He wiped sweat off his forehead and ran his fingers on his scalp. "Why me?" he complained. "Couldn't you have picked a fight against Mugino or something? At least she would've enjoyed it."

To his surprise he somehow managed to draw claps and cheers from the crowd of partygoers. Some even snapped pics of him and the three idiots groaning on the floor.

"Nice job." Accelerator in his expensive white suit and shoes emerged from the crowd with two cups. He raised one to Touma. Touma's eyes gleamed at the offer. He happily accepted the banana cocktail and drank it with mirth.

Accelerator chuckled. "What were these idiots thinking?"

"That they were too horny for their own good?" Touma sighed. He returned the empty cup to Accelerator's hand, happily taking the second one from the surprised albino. "What was even the point of that?"

Accelerator's red eyes danced with something evil as he looked down at the beaten enemies. "Sometimes people will just attack you for no reason at all. Maybe a permanent solution would help solve your problems?"

"Don't kill them," Touma said. He finished the second drink and grinned. "That felt good. Thanks for the free drinks."

"Sure. Free. Whatever." Accelerator crushed the glass cup in his hand. The shards broke against his skin and were grinded into dust.

V

Touma returned to the booth. Misaki was busy recording with her smartphone, and based on what he was watching he would've done the same.

Mugino was making out with Othinus, and he spied the latter's hand under Mugino's skirt.

"Dear." Othinus removed her lips from Mugino's. Mugino's face was flushed and her eyes were hungry. She moaned with Othinus' fingers. "Let's move to a VIP room."

"Teleport?" Touma asked. Misaki, who was already done with her snack opened her arms. Touma hugged her.

Othinus led the way, with Mugino literally behind her. To Touma's surprise Othinus didn't stop fingering Mugino. Mugino wanted to complain but bit her lips each time to prevent a moan from coming out. It didn't stop people from taking notice of the exhibitionist display.

By the time Touma got to the door Othinus was pressing Mugino's front against the wall. Her fingers dripped with Mugino's juice and she groped Mugino's breast while pushing her hips to the taller girl.

Mugino's gloved hands clenched the wall as she spasmed and came. She was breathing heavily. Othinus pulled her off the wall. Mugino was slouching and Othinus pulled Mugino's ass against herself like she was ready for doggy style.

Touma hastily opened the door even as his mouth was muffled by Misaki's own. Her slim arms wrapped around him as they hungrily kissed. She rubbed his cock with her knee. His growl only made her grin. After Misaki pulled his pants down he slid inside her and began thrusting inside his love slave.

They fell on the floor just close enough to have Mugino looking down on Misaki's moaning face and writhing body under Touma's pounding. Touma hiked Misaki's hemline up and kneaded her large breast while kissing her nape.

Mugino fell on her knees and tried crawling away. Othinus kicked the door shut and grabbed Mugino's hips. Mugino's heavy breaths were accompanied by her heaving chest. Her face flushed, her right eye closed, and she tried looking back at Othinus with her right.

Othinus sucked her two fingers, soaking them in her saliva, and then re-enacted her earlier acts. She fingered Mugino until the latter was a moaning wreck. It was impressive, Touma noted between grunts as he split his attention between making love to Misaki and watching the erotic display Othinus and Mugino offered.

Misaki licked his face and whined whenever he wasn't looking at her. Touma grunted, feeling her pussy walls tighten around him and increased the pace of his hips. It felt so good. Sex always did. The everyday pleasure was amazing.

Mugino lowered her face, seeking their lips. The three made out while Othinus kept her fingers inside Mugino's wetness. It didn't take long for Mugino to come, again and again and again. In her orgasm she suddenly grabbed Misaki's breasts and squeezed hard. Stimulated by both Touma and Mugino, Misaki followed suit and orgasmed.

"Fuck…" Touma grunted and came inside her. His cheeks were caught up in Mugino and Misaki's tongue. He returned to kissing the two girls.

Othinus left her spot behind Mugino and crawled between the three. Her seductive smile and the mischievous glimmer in her green eye. She giggled as Mugino and Misaki pulled her down. The three girls fondled, groped and caressed each other as they rearranged their positions.

Miraculously, Touma managed to stay inside Misaki. The three girls laid on the floor. Othinus was between the two girls, all of them disheveled with their straps pulled down and panties pulled out as they sucked, fingered and stroked one another.

Misaki and Mugino took turns pulling Othinus' chin and cheeks towards them for a kiss while kneading her breasts and fingering her pussy. Othinus' helplessly writhing state was so hot to look at.

Touma pulled himself out of Misaki, who was busying herself with Othinus' mouth. His semen and her juices treaked on the floor once he dislodged himself. He repositioned his manhood at Othinus' entrance and pushed inside her.

"Knulle meg…" Othinus moaned. "Fuck me!"

Touma obliged her. He moved his hips, heedless of the guttural sounds in the room. He was content on pleasuring himself using her body. Mugino made out with Othinus while Misaki sucked and suckled on her neck. Both girls played with her small breasts. The stimulation was too much for her to bear. Othinus gripped their shoulders, arched her back and raised her hips as she orgasmed.

Touma came inside her and sighed. Did he always get hard so quickly? It wasn't even that long since he fucked Misaki. Muginos' eyes amorously sought his as she kissed Othinus.

Touma grunted, carried Mugino's hips, heard her yelp, and lowered her on top of Othinus. He thrust inside her and began fucking for the third time that night. He was balls deep inside her while she busied herself with Misaki and Othinus.

He closed his eyes and merely focused on the ecstatic feeling of having sex. Her slippery wetness, her tight walls, her ass he kept pounding. Touma's hand slipped between Mugino and Othinus, firmly grabbing Mugino's larger breast and then Othinus' smaller ones. His free hand slid inside Misaki's pussy and fingered her too.

His hips moved of their own accord while the girls pleasured each other where they rutted on the floor. He kept hitting Mugino's g-spot without realizing it. By the time he was done fucking he noticed a puddle on the floor.

Mugino was breathing heavily, her face incredibly red. The puddle was her juice, mixed with his cum.

Touma released a breath. "Othinus, help me out?"

"Mhm…" Othinus cheekily smiled and ignored him. Touma rolled his eyes. He didn't bother asking Misaki for help. From what he gathered she was incredibly unathletic.

Touma rolled Mugino to her back on top of Misaki, making the honey blonde girl yelp. He carried Mugino to the bed, dropped her, and went back for Misaki. Despire her large breasts she was incredibly light.

"Are you anorexic?" he asked.

"Ask me that again and I'll show you my punching ability," she answered. Touma lowered her to Mugino's open arms. Mugino immediately wrapped her arms and legs on Misaki, who blushed and bashfully kissed her cheeks.

Othinus was the last to be carried. She happily hugged him as he carried her to the bed. Once the three girls made themselves comfortable Touma pulled some brandy and ice cream from the minibar.

"How convenient," Touma said.

"Gimme!" If Misaki's irises weren't already stars they would've been at that moment. He passed her the ice cream, took four glass cups above the minibar and pulled a coffee table beside the bed.

He poured a shot for all of them, and they began drinking.

"You know we live an unhealthy lifestyle," he said from where he sat on the bedside. The drink gave him a light buzz.

"I don't know," Othinus laughed where she laid between Misaki and Mugino. She didn't even bother sitting up like the three of them and just took her swig lying down. "We have regular exercise."

She eyed his cock. Touma almost felt the need to cover it up but settled for blushing madly.

"Not what I meant!" he whined. "Ugh. Can't believe I didn't even wash myself clean of the blood before we had sex." Things were more obvious in hindsight.

"Touma, I'm still horny." Mugino growled and slid her cup down the coffee table. She pulled his right shoulder, Othinus pulled his left, and they pushed him to a surprised Misaki who just finished her ice cream.

"Hi," Misaki smiled shyly.

"H-hey," Touma said. Mugino pushed him inside her, coaxing a moan from them both. Othinus raised a cup and cheered their fucking.

His hips moved. His mind drowned in pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

"Touma, I'm pregnant."

The bombshell dropped on his lap was enough to leave him hanging. His arm, which was hooked over her shoulder, gave an involuntary squeezed and pulled her head against his chest. She briefly closed her eye and kissed his chest. When she returned her gaze she frowned.

"Close your mouth," Othinus instructed. When he didn't do anything she cupped his chin and raised his jaw back to its proper position.

They were on a compartment car aboard a train on the direction to visit his family out in the countryside.

Touma and Othinus sat in one row of seats, with Misaki and Mugino asleep on the other facing them. The two girls curled like lovers, with Mugino spooning Misaki's frail-like form and holding her stomach. Misaki's hands in turn held hers. They were in their usual colors. A green shirtdress and black stockings for Mugino. A yellow blouse and white shorts for Misaki.

Their shoes, black and white, were kicked off their feet and left on the floor.

Touma wore a white shirt beneath his blue hoodie, accompanied by black pants and shoes. Othinus simply wore frilly red shorts and tiered ruffle tank top. She left most of her skin bare, and it almost distracted him from looking at her abdomen.

There wasn't a bump. Not yet. But in eight months she'll be swelling with the baby.

Sunlight licked his skin and Touma looked out the window. Trees passed by in the forest-path railway. It was replaced by a river below a bridge. A dam was in the distance. Beyond it he could see a mountain with the peak touching the clouds.

Othinus reached over his lap, pressing her hips to his thighs as she pulled the window blind over the glass.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" She cupped his cheeks and pulled his gaze towards her. "I am pregnant with your child."

Some masculine part of Touma that was eager to have her sire his offspring was turned on by those words.

His free hand found hers. "You mean we're pregnant."

Othinus rolled her eye and amusedly smiled. "Please. I'm the one carrying the child. But yes, we are pregnant."

He softly touched her belly. She beamed at him and kneaded the back of his hand.

"When did you check?"

"Last night. Are you ready to be a father?"

"No?" he honestly answered.

She shrugged and grinned. Her green eye twinkled with glee. "Tough luck. Pregnancy test says otherwise."

"When did you even buy that?"

"Had it for some time," were the last words she said before he buried his lips in hers, hungrily kissing his wife. Her soft laugh made his cheeks warm. His lips curled into a smile. They parted with both lovers blushing.

"Darn it." Touma sighed even as he raised Othinus' legs over his own. "This is your fault, you know."

"Oh? Am I to blame for the amorous eyes my husband gives me?" she huskily asked and licked his lips.

Touma pulled his pants down, bringing his boxers with it. His cock sprung free, hard and ready. He followed with Othinus' shorts, and she helpfully kicked them off her seductive legs.

Her lacy black and red panties hugged her smooth ass. He pushed her panties to the side, raised her slightly and impaled her wet pussy with his cock.

Othinus moaned with the movement of Touma's hips. His hands sought her breasts under her top, squeezed her breasts and pinched her cherry red nipples.

He nuzzled her head, intoxicating himself with the scent of her blonde hair. She was a nubile minx bouncing atop his cock.

Her face turned behind her, her lips seeking his, and pressing herself into a kiss. Their passionate kiss turned sloppy. Spittle dribbled from their mouths, sliding between them. Touma's hand kept kneading Othinus' small breasts, simply addicted to the feeling of her chest as he is with his cock in her slick pussy.

His pace hastened, his thrusts grew harder, and his hands clenched tighter. Her pussy walls tightened around his cock. She moaned, arched her back and pulled her lips from his. He growled and smashed his lips back to hers, drawing her to a kiss as she orgasmed.

He came inside her, planting her womb with his warm seed.

"I love you," Touma gasped.

"Love you too," Othinus moaned as she kept squeezing him until he was empty. She drew him into another kiss.

"I'll love our child too, and all the future kids we'll have with those two." Touma eyed Mugino and Misaki, who were still fast asleep.

"Such a lustful husband I have to be unsatisfied with one wife-hah?" Her wicked smile turned into a moan as he gave another thrust inside her. The mixture of his semen and her juice fell to the floor.

"What'll we name our kids?" he asked.

"Obviously after us," Othinus said between moans. His hips kept on moving even as they discussed their future children.

"So like, Touma the second or Othinus II?" It was archaic. He didn't necessarily agree with that.

"Y-yeah." Her tongue stretched out of her mouth. He pinched the muscular organ, leaving one hand to knead her chest. His fingers, soaked in her saliva, probed her mouth while he continued fucking her.

It didn't take long for the second orgasm from Othinus, but Touma withheld from coming alongside her.

He released her tongue and pulled her with him as he shifted position. Othinus knelt on the chairs, crouched on all four, and faced the window. Touma took her from behind. There was something primitive about the position. He was the alpha male claiming his bitch.

His hands held her waist as he fucked her. His thrusts, her moans, the scent of their lovemaking, and their liquids submerged the room into a sexual atmosphere.

"Ah… Touma, I'm coming!"

He grunted and bit her shoulder, exploding spurts of his seed inside her pussy once more.

Once done they were heaving for breath. Touma rolled them around. He laid on his back, with Othinus lying on his shoulder. Their legs sprawled to the chairs. He fondly caressed her midriff.

"Mom and dad are gonna be so happy," Touma muttered.

"Ya think?" Othinus chuckled, stretched her arms, made herself comfortable with him as her bed and pillows, and fell asleep. Touma closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her, basked in her warmth, kissed her head, and followed suit.


	14. Chapter 14

The train they rode on also functioned as a restaurant car. Touma sat beside Mugino, opposite Othinus and Misaki. A white table was between them, abundant with food.

"So, excited to tell your parents about the special event?" Mugino asked. Touma bit his ham sandwich and shrugged.

"If Othinus is."

"Touma, smile for me." Othinus ordered.

Touma forced a smile.

"Good thing our compartment also had a bathroom," Touma said between bites.

Othinus nodded and took a spoonful from her mushroom soup. Mugino drank her ice tea. Misaki laughed awkwardly. Why were they all being suspicious?

"Wait, do our rooms usually have bathrooms?" Touma inquired.

"No," Mugino said, leaving the blue straw between her lips. "Well, not one as sophisticated as what we have, anyway."

"I thought all train bathrooms have fountains at their center…" Touma sighed. "So where did it come from?"

"Magic," Othinus said.

"Or space distorting psychic abilities," Misaki added.

Othinus rolled her eye. "It isn't psychic." She pinched Misaki's breast. Misaki made a yelp and moan when Othinus kept a hold of Misaki's nipple covered by her clothes, and twisted her finger.

"Whoa…" Despite the number of times they fucked, Touma couldn't get enough of the erotic display the two blondes gave him.

There were other people eating in the dining car, so Misaki bit back her voice even as Othinus nibbled her ear.

"Careful now," Othinus licked Misaki's earlobe. "Wouldn't want to grab people's eyes now would you?"

Misaki spotted a man taking a video of their display. With a huff she grabbed into her handbag, pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Each act got progressively harder as Othinus pulled Misaki's large breast out of her disheveled shirt and kneaded her breast.

The peeping tom deleted his video and ignored the erotic display. In fact, everyone ignored them. It was like they were invisible now, Touma noted as the other passengers didn't call out the exhibition his girls were showing.

"You're so hot…" Othinus said as she squeezed Misaki's breast. Misaki's cheeks were flushed, her starry eyes dilated, and her mouth moaning.

Othinus opened her mouth, flicked Misaki's pink nipple with her tongue, and sucked her breast. Her mouth dug into the soft flesh of Misaki's breast, she steadied the underside with one hand. She sucked, suckled and chewed on Misaki's breast, her tongue traced a circle of Misaki's areola, and her teeth bit Misaki's nipple. Spittle dribbled from her mouth, soaking the breast with saliva.

"Hah…" Misaki moaned, covered her eyes with her forearm, and sighed. Othinus' antics pushed her against the backrest. Othinus removed her lips from Misaki's swelling nipple, pushed her down the chair, and grinned at Mugino.

"Quite cute, isn't she?"

Mugino nodded enthusiastically. Her hand caressed Touma's leg, unzipped his pants and released his hardened cock.

Both girls went down on their respective partners. Touma sighed as Mugino gave him a blowjob, and listened to Misaki's moans as Othinus' fingers got busy.

V

Short update. I usually have a minimum of 1k per chapters so this is below regular. I'll make it up next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

His parents lived in a two story house. The living room walls were oak brown. The floor was black beneath the red carpet. There were glass tables near the sofas and armchairs. The television screen hanging on the wall was currently on pause in the middle of a soccer game.

Touma tried to look for anything else to distract himself from his parents. Mugino who sat beside him on the sofa elbowed him.

"R-right. Mom, dad? Remember when you said I should start thinking about my future?"

"Touma…" His dad raised a brow from the armchair he sat on facing them and looked at Mugino, and then at Othinus on his other side, and Misaki whose hands wrapped around Mugino's shoulder.

"You didn't get that fine young lady pregnant, did you?"

"What? No!"

"I told you to use protection," His father admonished him.

His lithe mother laughed from the entryway, ambled to the table and lowered a tray full of cups, a kettle, and a plate of cookies. "Didn't I tell you the same when you got me pregnant with our son?"

She raised the kettle, poured the cups some tea, and told them to help themselves. Othinus took a cup, Misaki took some cookies.

His father blushed and smiled and scratched his head. A habit Touma must've copied because he also did that when he felt awkward. "Well dear, you know how beautiful you were. I just can't help myself!"

Touma raised his forefinger accusingly. "You hypocrite!"

His mother and father's eyes shined like he fell for their trap.

"Aha!" His father said triumphantly. "So you did get her pregnant!"

"Actually, Mr. Kamijou. It is I who he gave a child to." Othinus raised her elegant hand and interjected their family conversation.

"Y-you?" His father gaped. His mother sighed dreamily. Mugino laughed at his exasperated sigh. Misaki winked.

He could just say the word, have her remove his parents memories, and do over the entire conversation.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to manipulate his parents' memories.

His mother punched his father's shoulder and glared at him.

"Oh forgive me for being rude." His father shook his head out of a daze. "I haven't properly introduced myself." His parents gave their names, after which learned the names of his lovers.

"So how did you meet such a fine woman, little guy?" His mother asked him sweetly as she stood beside his father. If it was just the two of his parents alone she would've sat on his lap, but she wanted to give a more mature appearance to his companions.

"Oh, it was a party," Touma said.

"A college party," Othinus added. "I was being quite verbose with Shizuri when Touma appeared in our room."

Verbose, alright. He still remembered Othinus hungrily sucking Mugino's tongue out of her mouth as she fucked the auburn-haired girl with a double headed dildo and busied her hands with Mugino's breasts.

Misaki blew Mugino's ear and squeezed her thigh, making Mugino shiver and escape her reverie. Mugino's flustered face met Misaki's Cheshire smile. Her starry eyes glimmered playfully and she gave a knowing look.

Fuck you, Mugino mouthed.

Touma noticed all these things his parents missed because they were drilling Othinus for information on how they hooked up.

"Yes," Othinus laughed exquisitely and sipped her tea. "He did buy me flowers. A bouquet of roses, to be precise. He kept giving me nosegays and posies even years later. He always knew how to string my heart."

She closed her eye, cupped her cheek and sighed dreamily. His mother did the same thing.

What Othinus failed to mention was that she cut up all the petals and used them in the bathtub. In fact, Touma wasn't the only one who bought her. It could just as easily be Mugino or Misaki. She didn't care so long as she got the flowers. It wasn't for romantic reasons either, although that was a bonus. She thought it would turn him on as he fucked her, and boy did it ever.

"Touma! How could you surprise me like this?" His father cried crocodile tears and raised his fist in the air. "To hide such a loving wife from your parents is such a cruel tactic!"

"How'd you think she was my wife?" Touma tilted his head and asked.

"Other than the matching rings?" So his father was observant. "Speaking of, Misaki and Shizuri. You two should be wary of our son's lascivious ways. He might not be fulfilled with one beautiful girl."

"You flatter me," Othinus said.

"Shizuri, are you married to, perchance?" His mother asked.

Misaki and Mugino shared a smirk, while Othinus hid hers behind the cup as she took another sip.

"Actually…" Mugino pointed her thumb at Touma, leaving it an inch from his head. "He got me too."

His parents reactions were hilarious.

OoO

Touma was originally going to look for a place to sleep when he eventually decided to buy the house next door. His parents were unaware of the wealth Othinus brought with her, or the supernatural abilities of his girls. Their bed was the exact replica of the one they had in the city and they made quick use of it.

Misaki's hands were tied with a rope. A bed mask covered her eyes. She moaned and gasped every now and then as Mugino thrust the double headed dildo inside her. Their large breasts juggled and bobbed and their voluptuous forms glistened with a sheen of sweat and were red with their activity.

Touma came inside Othinus' mouth. She wore nothing more than her red shirt that clung to her small breasts and revealed her hard nipples as she gave him a blowjob while he watched the two girls beside him have sex. It was a form of relaxation, she insisted and pulled off his pants. He was left with his shirt in their room.

Othinus pulled her mouth from his cock with a pop, licking some semen from her lips while others dripped to the mattress. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Just a little better. Thanks, I needed that." Touma groaned and clenched the bed sheets when Othinus' lips returned to his cock and coiled her tongue around his manhood. She firmly held his rod, sucked and cleaned him free of his cum.

"Good." Othinus pulled her shirt off her body and hummed when he sat up and held her waist. "I was a bit nervous about your parents, you know?"

"Why's that? They love you. All three of you, actually. Surprised me as well."

"Yeah," Mugino added and then buried her mouth in Misaki's. Their sloppy kiss left spittle dribbling down Misaki's cheeks. Their tongues coiled and wrapped around each other, with Mugino eventually obtaining dominance over Misaki's mouth. Their lips parted with a trail of saliva. Mugino grinned at Touma. "You should put a ring in this girl. You know that, right?"

Touma wanted to spend more time with Misaki proportional to his relationship with Mugino and Othinus before marrying her, but he relented under Mugino's gaze. "Okay."

"Good, I'll fuck you after this." Mugino put Misaki's leg over her shoulder and began fucking the honey blonde girl once more.

Touma bit Othinus' nipple and sucked her chest. She gave a soft sigh and wrapped her slender arms around his head, hugging him. She yelped and moaned in surprise when Touma thrust inside her a second later.

She must've forgotten how easily he got hard. It was difficult not to when two hot girls are fucking next to you. He pushed her down the bed where their heads met Misaki and Mugino's legs and began pounding inside Othinus' nubile body.


	16. Chapter 16

"So you're dating three people?" Touma's dad spoke over the phone. He imagined his father sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Y-yeah." More like married two and dating one, but he didn't bother correcting his old man. He was probably in denial.

Said person he was 'dating' yawned cutely. Misaki slept naked beside him, curled to his side. A bit of his semen leaked between her legs in a glistening line towards the bed. His hips moved, thrusting inside Othinus. The lithe girl was laid on her back, offering herself to him with nothing more than a red nightie. It was now disheveled. He pulled one side down and squeezed her breast. A red ball gag muffled her mouth from voicing her moans. Saliva spilled from her lips and into her cheeks.

Mugino was naked and behind him, pressing her large breasts to his back. She rubbed her chest sensually on his skin, making him fully aware of her hard nipples. The auburn girl wrapped her svelte arms around his torso, bit his earlobe and pulling his ass on her lap, making him appreciate her sexy legs.

He only thrust when she did so. It was a game they were playing, using him as a toy between them like the old days when he essentially was. Now they were so much more, but some things never went away.

His dad was unaware of the promiscuous situation he was in, nor the hot intense feeling of being surrounded by alluring girls willing to bear his babies. He was pretty sure his dad didn't even know he was now living on the house next door.

He caught a glance of Mugino's brown eyes, aroused and gluttonous. She licked her lips, pinched his side and her eyes glowed green.

"So how's that working for you?" His dad asked. "Son, I've got to be honest here. How are you going to support that many people? And that's not including the kids. I mean, I'm all for being a grandfather to a lot of adorable babies, but not when it leaves you broke and miserable."

"M-meal ticket," Touma groaned and almost moaned as Mugino released her fingers from his skin. His girls loved him, but that didn't mean they weren't going to embarrass him from telling the truth.

"Gods above, son. You're a gold digger?" Why did he have to make it sound so dirty?

Mugino's hand stretched to Othinus' chest, caressed her skin, pulled up the side of her nightie covering her breast and pinched her red hard nipple. She arched her back and moaned. Her pussy walls squeezed his cock, releasing her juice as she climaxed.

This time he did moan. Mugino rubbed and pushed her voluptuous body on his back behind him, and Othinus' petite form moaning and convulsing and squeezing his cock before him were too much. The overstimulation from the auburn and blonde girls coating his body in sensual heat made him come inside her.

Othinus' hands dug into the mattress as she came once more.

Touma sighed and pulled his dick out, the mixture of her juices and his semen following after. Mugino detached herself from his back, kissed his cheeks, and then began eating between Othinus' legs. Othinus removed the ball gag, her tongue stretched out of her mouth, and her green eye hungrily gazing at him. With the sheen of sweat over her skin, it made her very erotic.

"Hello? Son, you there? You stopped responding after I told the truth." His father probably thought Touma was offended or something. He wasn't. Not really. Even before he was in a relationship getting money was easy.

He wondered if his old contacts were still alive, but preferred not to dwell on it.

While Mugino was getting it on with Othinus, pulling her lips from Othinus' pussy and kissing her way up to Othinus' chest, Touma rubbed Misaki's head and scratched the back of his own.

For some reason his action made Misaki smile adorably in her sleep.

"No dad. I'm not angry you called me a gold digger, but haven't you considered that maybe I'm not the type of person to work?"

"I sent you through college. What do you mean you're not the type?"

"You know? Maybe I'm more like mom?"

"A house husband?" His father's voice became contemplative, and Touma wondered if the man was rubbing his chin in thought. "Maybe I'm a bit more biased, then. Back in my days it was us men that did all the work. But if that's what you want."

"Yeah dad, it's-"

"But, does it make you happy?"

His dad probably thought he was being sincere or that this was a moment between them. But considering the hot girls Touma was with at the moment, he couldn't help the stupid smile on his face as he got a good view of Mugino's ass and Othinus' legs sprawled between hers as she made out with Othinus, both of them giving him a sultry look.

"Being with Shizuri, Othinus and Misaki, I mean." His dad clarified.

"Yeah dad. Really."

"But damn, son." His dad laughed. "Who would've thought you'd have it in you to get into that sort of thing? Do they sleep in different rooms or something?"

Othinus sloppily kissed Mugino, and Mugino moaned into Othinus' lips as she raised her leg between Mugino's own. Their hands fondled and caressed each other's bodies as they began for round two.

"Or something," Touma chuckled. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You know, you could've just stayed here with us. It'll give me and your mom more time to get to know your sweethearts. That'd be better than staying in some dingy motel."

"Don't want to scare them with your charm collection. See you dad." Touma hang up, dropped the phone and crawled behind Mugino.

"Done talking to your old man?" She wiggled her ass and winked. Touma almost coughed at the provocative display.

"Yeah," he grunted and plunged his cock inside her slit, wet pussy. He gasped from her walls wrapping around his manhood. Othinus sucked Mugino's breast while Touma took her from behind. She began moaning in earnest. He reached below her and squeezed one of her dangling large breasts, pinching her nipples and eagerly stretching the nub.

"I love you Shizuri." Touma's hand held her cheeks and pulled her face towards him and kissed her. He hit her good spot and bit her lip.

"Fuck…" She gasped as he worked his hips and fucked her. He did all the things that turned her on at the same time, making her reach orgasm in less than thirty seconds.

"Mhm. Might want to show her just how much you love her, little man." Othinus teased, reached up to Mugino's other cheek, and then forcefully pulled her lips away from Touma's, leaving a trail of spittle between them, as Othinus took Mugino's lips for her own.

Misaki woke up, yawned, stretched her back and inadvertently made her incredibly large breasts bounce. Her starry eyes glinted with glee as she found her lovers fucking. She saw Touma's phone, felt playful, and began recording the action. It was just a little fun. There was no way the video would be exposed anyhow.

XvX

Took a while. I was in a bad mood so whoops.


	17. Chapter 17

To Guest: The chapters are short, usually a thousand words so it'll take a long while before they finish. It's easy to update too, due to this format. Also for Misaki's pregnancy, well, it's pretty obvious by now isn't it? Just a matter of time until one of Touma's many sperms reach Misaki's ovum and begin conception, formation of a blastocyst, implants itself on a thin layer of cells in the uterus, become a zygote and eventually start the development into a fetus.

Now do the math. How many times did Touma *ahem* _inject_ his sperm inside Misaki? At this rate it won't even take a month!

:D

Touma grunted. He laid on his side on the bed, spooning Misaki and squeezing her breast with his hand as he thrust his cock inside her over and over again. Just a few minutes ago He was fucking Mugino doggy style, his mind giving in to his baser instincts and desire to have her bear his children.

Mugino laid beside them, with Othinus on top of her and nibbling on her cherry hard nipple, soaking Mugino's breast in a mixture of perspiration and Othinus' spittle. Othinus' leg sensually rubbed between Mugino's own, coating Othinus' thigh with Touma's semen and Mugino's juice. Both girls amorously watched Touma's cock pump inside Misaki, their shimmering skins glistening with sweat and red with their physical activity, and the horny looks they gave each other as they made out and kissed sloppily.

But Othinus wasn't just focused on her lovers' lovemaking. She was also pleasing herself. Her legs were between Mugino's and she helped herself to reaching an orgasm by rubbing her clitoris against Mugino's thigh, but as she got more and more worked up it just wasn't enough. Othinus growled and pinched Mugino's nipple, making the auburn haired girl hiss, and pulled the double dildo. Othinus gave it a lick for Mugino's viewing pleasure, forced it down her throat until Mugino gagged as her mouth and tongue lubricated the dildo, pulled it out with a trail of saliva dropping to Mugino's cheek, buried one half inside herself, and pierced the other deep within Mugino's pussy walls, pushing Touma's cum out of her.

But even while Othinus dug her face in Mugino's neck, Mugino kept her eyes on the two. They were all caught in a vortex of lust so great they failed to notice the phone she was using to videotape them. It was Misaki's idea, really, but what was the harm in a little fun?

Though the constant thrusts were becoming enough of a distraction she might throw the phone on the wall and reciprocate Othinus' advances before she losses her mind. The video kept recording Misaki's shuddering body reaching an orgasm as Touma injected his hot seed inside her. He gripped her thigh and stomach, bit her shoulder and marked her as his. property to do with as he wills.

VoV

It was early the next morning when Touma woke up with an epiphany. He was covered by the svelte arms and lovely legs of his three lovers, their breasts pressed to his shoulder, sides and chest. Othinus slept on top of him, Misaki on his right, and Mugino on his left.

For a moment he almost forgot that he moved to the small town due to the uncanny resemblance of his room. He was back in the city that never sleeps.

And then he heard kids talking and laughing and walking down the street early to school. He sighed. Yup, he was back in his hometown alright.

He moved to get up and found a conundrum. Misaki's arms tightened their hold on his shoulder, squeeze her large breasts between them and rub her nipples on his skin. She nuzzled his shoulder and sighed dreamily in her sleep. Her honey blonde hair was messily spread out, and he was close enough for her threads to tickle his nose.

He tried the same with Mugino. She wasn't holding his shoulder, but rather gripping his abdomen, which meant her hand was between him and Othinus. She growled and buried her head in his side, making him wince with the impact. Her breasts, while not as large as Misaki's were still bountiful, and he was made aware of that fact when she rubbed herself against him a little too tight.

"Hmm." Othinus smiled from where she laid on top of his body, sensually moving her hips and making him groan as her pussy lips meeting his cock. "Someone's horny." Her green eye glimmered with mischief and her lips made a playful smile. If only her petite body wasn't teasing him at the same time. She swayed her hips, nudged his tip, and licked his cheek. "What's wrong, Touma? Cat got your tongue?"

"More like trying to bite my chicken if we're gonna stick with euphemisms," he groaned as she lightly lowered her lips, letting the tip of his manhood inside her pussy before pulling up. She was licking her lips and smirking at his attempt to sit up, her hands gripping his chest and pushing him down the bed. He was trapped and defenseless to her attacks.

The petite blonde girl straddling his lips arched her back and moaned. "I could use some fucking right about now. Shame there isn't a man to satisfy my needs. If only I had one."

"Now you're just being unfair," Touma complained. "Or intentionally blind. Which is it. Either you're ignoring your own husband despite the fact you married him because he was good at fucking your brains out, or you're role playing a blind person unable to see the hot stud they're riding."

She pouted. He winked and added, "It's fine. I don't kink-shame."

She pinched his sides. He laughed despite the pain. He knew it was turning her on, watching him being defiant to her like that. Control turned her on, with the best example being how Othinus dominated Mugino in most of their exploits. But defiance to it was just as much, if not more, effective.

When sticks fail, she'll resort to carrots. Carrots and sticks was a metaphor for a reward and punishment to achieve a desired behavior. You give a dog a treat whenever it followed your orders, and sprayed it whenever it was disobedient or unruly.

Othinus was giving him a carrot in the form of her forefinger tracing his lips, her tongue licking his cheek, her teeth nibbling his ear, and sultrily whispered, "You're my bitch, Touma. I'm going to torture you until you beg for me to let you release your hot seed inside me, and you're going to enjoy every moment of it."

And then she impaled herself on his cock, gasping as her pussy walls coiled around his manhood. She followed it up with her teeth digging into his skin and drawing blood, marking him as hers. She gyrated her hips on his, making the experience as teasingly slow as possible. Each time he made a sound she bit a little harder, and each time he kept quiet she receded on her bites. He almost came two minutes into it due to her raw sensuality, but she tilted her hips a fraction and prevented him from coming. He knew this was going to continue for quite some time, and cried with anguish at the thought of being unable to release the load from his morning wood inside her. Yet despite it all he was extremely turned on. Fuck him he was enjoying it. Her bites were painful, her pussy pleasurable, and he was left a mess unable to escape the holds of their two other lovers while the blonde minx with the carnal body of a goddess had her way with him.

But the soft moans that escaped her lips alongside her saliva mixing with his blood told him that there was a chance he could emerge victorious. And once he got out of these restraints that were admittedly wonderful (big breasts often were) he'll happily return the favor.


	18. Chapter 18

'They' put a cock ring on him, preventing him from ejaculating. 'They' pretended to be asleep just to watch him be rode over and over. 'They' aided Othinus in holding him down as she pulled out with a pop, held his erection soaked in her juices and his precum, rubbed her thumb on the tip, licked the tip, and forced a ring down the base of his dick. For a second he thought she was going to give him a blowjob with how she used her tongue, but the trail of precum trailing down her chin was merely a distraction from the thing that caused him pain and pleasure in different ways. It restricted the blood flow, enhanced his erection and kept it erect by disabling his ability to release.

'They' kissed his cheeks and slid his hand over their chests in a silent apology for deceiving him by pretending to sleep just to prevent him from escaping Othinus' idea of a 'good time', allowing him to fondle their breasts and nipples which earned him a moan.

'They' were Misaki and Mugino, smiling and laughing, respectively. His forearms were trapped between their breasts, which was a wonderful feeling. But the metallic ring Othinus had him wear turned him off a little. His body was aware of what it meant, obviously, and refused to stand down.

He wanted to bolt, or more likely for them all to go down and take them from behind. But his legs weren't much use either, as Mugino and Misaki's sexy legs were wrapped around his, with Othinus straddling his hips adding to the weight. Not to mention her hands holding his chest and pushing him down. His forearm sunk between Misaki's plump breasts, while the other remained on Mugino's slightly smaller chest. She licked her lips and nibbled his cheek as his forefinger and thumb traced her areola and pinched her nipple. The contrast between the softness of her cleavage and the hardness of her nub was amazing. He pinched it a second time and made her give a low, husky moan, sinking her teeth just a little deeper into his skin as her tongue soaked his cheeks in her spittle. The sultry look she gave him made him gulp. Not that Misaki's or Othinus' lascivious and lewd eyes were any better.

He could something wet on his legs. Misaki rubbed her hips against him, and gave a cheeky smile when he gaped at her. She claimed two of his limbs, and Mugino the other pair. The sheer number of desirable bodies surrounding him and the heat they exuded made him dizzy, and cock ring in addition to the aforementioned cause wasn't helping his situation in the slightest. Othinus arched her back and impaled herself with his cock. His groan of pleasure was accompanied by a slight wince at the pressure the ring was doing to his dick.

"Babe, I-I don't understand why we couldn't do this normally." He groaned. Othinus gasped and moaned with each bounce on his hips. Her legs were on either side of him where she knelt, and her knees overlapped with Mugino and Misaki's thighs.

"Because I love you," she moaned as her pussy walls tightened on his cock. Her feelings literally turned her on and just voicing them was enough to make her waver. She put one hand behind her on his thigh, just above Mugino's legs. "G-grab the rope, please. If this keeps up I might give in to his demands."

"No, s-stop, gah! Fuck." Touma groaned as Othinus increased the pace of her bounces. Misaki kept her hold on one side, while Mugino stretched away from his side while maintaining her legs wrapped on his as she stretched to the floor and gave him a good view of the side of her boob. She pulled a rope from the floor, alongside a bed mask and a ball gag. The rope and the face mask were things she used on Misaki just a few nights ago, and the ball gag was something Touma put on Othinus last night.

Having three people hold you down was actually effective, who'd have known. Whenever he tried pulling his arms away they'd grab it and hastily wrap the ropes on his wrist while tightening their grip on the rest of his limbs. The gasps, yelps and growls indicated they were turned on by his resistance. He thought they were actually getting wetter, if the increased liquid substance on his legs were any indication. Othinus' pussy walls tightened each time she saw him resist, which meant she was really getting off from the act.

His hands were tied to the bed posts, the red ball gag was wrapped on his mouth, and his eyes were covered by the bed mask. He was truly her plaything, her toy. A dildo attached to a human body. And she loved every second of it. Touma helplessly screamed against the ball gag, doing nothing but spilling spittle out of his mouth.

"M-more, more!" Othinus' hands leaned onto his shoulders, and her blonde hair curtained his face from the rest of the room. She increased her thrusts, dug her fingers into his skin, and wrapped her legs on his waist. Her chest fell to his as she hugged him and climaxed. Touma cried in frustration at his inability to release himself inside her.

Othinus pushed her hair behind her back, cupped his cheek and kissed him. The ball gag getting in the way didn't seem to bother her, though she did pull it up a bit just to bury her tongue in his mouth and dominate him in their kiss. He was too disoriented to do otherwise. Their lips parted with a trail of saliva. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed with the ordeal.

"Pleas-" Before he could speak she gave him another passionate kiss that left him wanting more but didn't help the part where he couldn't come. She pulled her lips from his, pressed her chest to his face and let him suck and suckle on her small breasts.

"Please, let me out. I'll play along. Just pull that ring off me."

"Hush," Othinus said, pressing her forefinger to his lips, pushed inside it, and soaked her finger in his saliva. "Just bear with it for now." She pulled her finger out, raised the ball gag back into his mouth and muffled his words of desperation. Mugino and Misaki still laid beside him, looking at him in adoration and awe. If only he could see the fondness on their faces.

They took turns riding him. It started with Othinus, who buried her nails into his chest and raked a fine line over his skin as she moaned and increased the pace of her hips. Despite his restraints Touma was still able to thrust inside her. He couldn't see Othinus run her hands over her hair, arch her back or cup her breasts. Her body glistened But he could feel her legs around his hips and her pussy walls squeezing his cock. She came soon after, convulsing and falling until their chests met in harried breaths.

The only difference were his cries and tears leaking from his eyes. She saw his expression and managed to squeeze a bit more, climaxing solely from looking at him. He was that big of a stimulation for her.

Mugino pushed Othinus to the side, dislodging her pussy from Touma's cock with a pop. She yelped and made contact with Misaki on the other side of Touma. Misaki winced with the impact as Othinus' back hit her chest. Her large breasts were squeezed against Othinus' back, and her arms and legs were positioned behind Othinus' own in an effort to catch the more mature, yet slimmer girl. Now it appeared more like she was spooning Othinus, albeit unintentionally.

Othinus, still shaky and horny reacted immediately and began fingering Misaki and rub herself on Misaki's legs. Misaki jerked her hands trying to push Othinus' fingers off her on reflex, but the defiance only made Othinus growl, push Misaki's back to the bed, pinch the underside of her large breast and take a bite out of the other, leaving bite marks around and on her areola as Othinus suckled her nipple. The bite was so strong it had Misaki yelping and arching her back even as Othinus continued finger-fucking her.

Mugino lowered one knee between his legs, the other over his hips and impaled herself on his cock. She did most of the fucking, often growling when he tried to thrust at all. Where Othinus' legs were those of beautiful nobility, Mugino's were that combined with a hint of athleticism if the muscles he felt were any indication. Touma was forced into enduring the pleasure she gave him. Right now she was tighter than Othinus, indicating just how horny she was.

Fuck, he just wanted to cum.

Whereas Othinus exploited eroticism to turn him on, Mugino was aggressive and simply took what she wanted. The differences might seem superficial at first, but their methodology and means to achieve their goals were completely different based on those initial assumptions. It helped that she was attractive, upfront and demanding. He was more in tune with girls that knew what they wanted and strove to get it.

But right now she strove to fuck him until his testicles would explode from the inside and it was not helping. Her bouncing breasts glistened more than the rest of her body. Her cherry red nipples was hard. Her legs were straining with her position, but she found the challenge turning her on.

She lowered her chest to his, pressed her breasts between them and rubbed herself against him. He howled in frustration, wanting to squeeze her tits and fuck her brains out. Her wicked grin would've been enough to make him come if he could see her.

She gyrated her hips and slowed down her pace. Rubbed her chest on his, making him painfully aware of her hard nubs pressing his skin. The exact opposite of Othinus who simply got faster and faster. She licked her lips, his chin, his cheek, and his ear, leaving a trail of her slobber over his face. She wrapped her svelte arms around his head and hugged him.

She peeked at her side and found Othinus in a similar position over Misaki, with Othinus whispering something to her fellow blonde as she continued groping Misaki's ridiculously large breasts, rubbed herself on Misaki's thigh and finger the girl nonstop. It was the exact opposite of Touma too. While he couldn't come, she came too much. Misaki wanted to rest, but Othinus had none of it and furiously increased the speed of her fingers.

"You make me so hot," she huskily said. "Just knowing you love me turns me on." Her words became heavier with every breath. "So fucking horny, having to go through this. God!" She moaned and pushed one arm beneath him, slithering through their bodies. As she came she eased out on the ring a little, letting Touma come with her.

It was bliss. His white hot cum filled her to the brim. He wanted to impregnate her so bad. She probably already was. He wanted to do so many things to her just to show how grateful he was for her aid.

Unfortunately, it didn't last. Before he could spurt further, Mugino returned the ring. It was a little reprieve, that was all. Is was like putting a clamp over a running hose, waiting for it to explode. And his face was so red because he was fighting the body's desire to release and explode.

Touma whined into his ball gag. Mugino kissed his cheek and then disengaged herself from his hips.

Othinus' fingers were drenched with Misaki's juices when she helped the wobbly girl up Touma. Misaki was purer and kinder than the other two minxes living with him. Surely she of all people would help him out? Her legs were softer yet fuller than either Mugino or Othinus. Same with her large breasts. Even with his bed mask on Touma could somewhat visualize the shadow her rack cast over his face.

Misaki, being the Godsent angel that she was, took the ring out and impaled herself all at once. He wasn't even the reason why she climaxed. It was Othinus. Touma also came. Spurts of his hot seed exploded inside her into a torrent. It was the momentum that made Misaki orgasm. Othinus and Mugino laid on either side of Touma while Misaki rode out her climax as he filled her to the brim.

For a while Touma was left gurgling in euphoria as three sweaty attractive girls breathed heavily beside and over his body.

It was a few hours later when Othinus finally managed to rejuvenate from the tiring love making. They took turns fucking him after Misaki rode Touma nearly unconscious, allowing him to cum inside them over and over again. A trail of his semen trailed a line below her thigh and into the mattress. Small puddles of sweat, juices and cum were all over the place. One even managed to hit the wall from when Mugino gave Touma a handjob and directed the spurt to the wall. She slurped her hand clean of his load.

Now they were all resting. Othinus still beside Touma, hands playfully scratching his chest, her small breasts pressed into his skin and teasing him by rubbing her nipples over his body and her lovely legs draped over his own. Misaki laid on the other side of Touma. She was on her chest, her large breasts compressed against the mattress and her fingers fiddling with her smartphone. Her leg was hooked over Touma's knee, enjoying the body-heat he gave off. Mugino sat on the bedside looking out the window. Her chest was heaving. Sweat trickled down her cheek, her neck, below her collarbone, under her cleavage and popping when it reached her red nipple, which was bright red when she let Touma suckle and bite desperately. His teeth marks were still visible around her areola in addition to the ones Othinus gave her last night.

She paid him back. She removed her soaked left hand from his cock and licked the cum off her palm, knuckles and fingers. A glance at his manhood confirmed it was finally limp. Touma had more stamina than most men who finished too quickly. In fact, she'd go as far as say he was abnormal in his ability to have an erection for almost an hour. But even he had limits, and he's finally reached them.

She pressed her forefinger to her lips, inserted her forefinger and soaked it with her saliva. Her tongue cleaned it up of whatever remained from Touma's semen. His ragged breathing through the ball gag told of his exhaustion. She was as tired as he is, but the advantage of being a girl meant she could climax over and over again without losing anything for it. She wasn't the one planting seed, it was his job.

She wiped her hand on her chest, shivered and winced. She was still sensitive if the slight stimulation was any hint. She glanced at Misaki. "What'ya doing over there? You've been looking at that screen for over ten minutes now."

Misaki glanced back at her. Her eyes were aroused. Her smile coquettish. She returned her gaze to the phone. "Nothing your curious ability will have to worry about, Shizuri-chan~"

Mugino looked at her ass. It was as plump as her thighs and breasts. She had more of everything. While Mugino was curvaceous, she was also slim. Othinus was lithe. Misaki was the exact opposite and had beauty that sometimes made Mugino just a little bit jealous.

It was squashed by the immense love she had for Misaki. She still remembered the day they met. Misaki was a Tokiwadai student, and she an enforcer of the Dark Side. They were both victims of Academy City before Othinus gathered them into a conspiracy that led to the city's destruction.

It was just one adventure after another. They were the ones that stayed by Othinus' side while the others went off to do their own thing. They still met in special events like cocktail birthday parties and soirees and emergencies in case they were being attacked and overwhelmed, as unlikely as that is.

They were drinking one night in their room in a penthouse in Miami. They were getting touchy with each other. It led to a kiss, and then caresses, and then the bed. And even now years later they were still together. With one other, of course. She fondly glanced at Touma, still tied up and helpless. Her gaze turned amorous when they returned to Misaki.

"Tell me," Mugino smiled playfully. Misaki blushed. That caught Othinus' eye and she stopped her current activity, which was licking and biting Touma's neck. If Mugino didn't know any better she'd think Othinus was a vampire.

"No thanks!" Misaki winked.

"Teeeeeeeell meeeeee." Mugino got on all four, leaped from the bedside and landed on top of Misaki, leaving her breathless with the impact. She caught Othinus pulling some toys from the duffel bag underneath the bed. Mugino grinned, pushed Misaki's beautiful face to the pillow, trapped Misaki's sexy legs with her own, pressed her pelvis into Misaki's sweet ass to push it down, squished her breasts on Misaki's back, locked one of Misaki's soft forearms behind her back and snatched the phone.

"Ah, this is the video we made last night," Mugino said out loud for Othinus and Touma if he isn't unconscious from her repeated handjobs. She locked Misaki's arm with her stomach, consequently simulating doggy-style with her position behind Misaki, and slithered her hand into Misaki's chest. "Why watch this when we can have the real thing?"

She looked owlishly at Misaki. Misaki was helpless against physical activity. Between the three of them, not counting Touma for the obvious, Misaki was the least athletic. She didn't have any muscle at all. Mugino was the opposite. She was a fan of a fit body and exercised almost daily. Well, if exercise included the hot sex they all have then maybe Misaki was starting to gain muscles, but nowhere near the ones Mugino possessed.

"God, this video's making me feel so wet," she sensually whispered into Misaki's ear. That and Misaki's wonderful body she grinding against her own. She nuzzled Misaki's honey blonde hair, then the side of her neck. She had a natural scent that was almost like a perfume. Different from the natural musk Touma possessed, but equally attractive and heart racing.

"I've got some toys~" Othinus held two blue double ended strap on dildos. She climbed over Touma's helpless form, glanced down his body, bit her lip, shook her head free of the temptation and went towards Mugino and Misaki. Mugino gave a wicked smile and reversed her position, rolling her back into the bed with Misaki on top of her. She licked Misaki's ear and bit it when Othinus inserted one end of the dildo inside her pussy.

Mugino closed her eyes, sighed with the pleasure, opened her eyes and found Misaki staring at her with one eye closed. Misaki's cheeks flushed, her breathe heavy, and her skin shined with a sheen of sweat.

"Fuck," Othinus moaned and inserted the other one inside her pussy. Mugino met Othinus' amorous green eye, Misaki's large breasts, and simultaneously thrust inside her ass and pussy. Mugino threw the phone away and squeezed both of Misaki's ridiculously large breasts while Othinus smashed her lips to Misaki's, hungrily sucking Misaki's tongue off as she fucked the girl.

While the three were busy fucking, they didn't notice the phone hit Touma's elbow, the buttons he pressed, or that it was uploaded to his Facebook account. Soon the post was getting likes beyond his contacts from Universities and the city, downloaded and reuploaded on other platforms across the internet, and spread beyond his control.

Soon the world will look up in awe of Touma as the greatest man that ever lived.


	19. Chapter 19

At Guest: I'll think about it. I prefer Magic Gods and mainstream girls though.

At shipping guy: Nice one! I'll see if I can implement it in a future update.

VoV

He couldn't last much longer. Every man had their limits, and he tipped over his a long time ago. He felt his elbow hit something hard, probably the screen of his phone. He worried for a second that he might've pressed something by accident, but dismissed the thought. It couldn't possibly be worse than the situation he currently found himself in.

He heard the moans of his girls, probably having sex with each other and leaving him out. What they didn't know was that he had placed a small pocketknife under the mattress beside the bedpost. Even then he couldn't risk it because all their attention were on him. If he took it earlier they would've pried it free from his hands and double-check other hidden compartments.

It took him thirty minutes to break free from his bindings, and by then he wanted to go to sleep. He was still tired from the activities Othinus and Mugino put him through. He knew Misaki just went along with the ride, but doing nothing about it made her just as guilty as the others. There was a mark from his wrists where it touched the rope. He winced at the slight pain. He couldn't sleep, though. Not yet. Not until he had payback.

He removed his bed mask and found Othinus pounding away at Misaki. Both their eyes were dilated. Small gasps and moans escaped from their mouths. They were nothing more than suits of meat fucking each other. Even in autopilot Othinus still dominated Misaki. Touma sought the girl who managed to do worse than Othinus, and Othinus put a cock ring on him.

Mugino Shizuri laid beside him, curling to his side. She was beautiful in her sleep. He found her face creating an innocent expression that didn't exist normally when she was awake. She smiled happily every single day since she met him, but it was still different. She only revealed her happiness because he was tied to it.

He sighed. The angry energy that was going to be his source of adrenaline deflated from his system, leaving him tired and in love. He was useless.

She yawned, raised her arms, straightened her back, and made her breasts bob with her stretch. She looked at him with amusement and adoration, though she wouldn't admit to the latter until he forced it out of her.

"Looks like you got out," she said. He rubbed his forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked. His eyes peeked behind his fingers. She traced a circle over her thigh and made him aware just how curvaceous she was. Her wicked smile turned into a victorious grin at his glances.

"Do me?" she asked like it wasn't already a foregone conclusion.

Before Touma could answer his phone rang. He checked his inbox and found a private message from Facebook. Apparently his account was suspended and deleted for uploading inappropriate content on the web. He investigated the claim, and his face got whiter and whiter with every information he processed.

A sex video was uploaded. Despite his account being deleted his videos were downloaded and re-uploaded on different sites on the internet. Youtube, Facebook and Twitter were but few of the many platforms he was now in. Due to morbid curiosity he decided to click it. It involved all his girls and himself. But the last one didn't have Mugino in it. She recorded it?

His face turned red hot with rage. "Shizuri!" he screamed. Mugino yelped, raised her arms in defense and released a green blast that would've killed a lesser man. He simply waved his right hand, disrupting the energy beam and tackled her. The impact made her grunt. And moan as he bucked his hips against hers. With one thrust he was inside her. He gripped her waist with his right hand, squeezed her right breast tightly with his left hand, and took a savage bite on her left breast.

She came on the spot. Looks like he needed to reeducate his bitch on just who she belonged to.

VoV

Short chapter. I'm tired. I'll try to update within the week.


	20. Chapter 20

After two minutes he disengaged from Mugino. A trickle of his semen and her juices glimmered in the mattress between her legs. She was sleeping, or catatonic from the pleasure of constantly being fucked nonstop. He wasn't quite done with her. He squeezed her thighs, red with the pressure from his, and left to attend his other lovers.

He wanted to fuck Othinus and Misaki. But that was a problem. No matter how rough he was with them, they were going to enjoy it. So he did the exact opposite. It was easy to catch them. Both girls were tired more than he was, which was impressive in its own right. He managed to grab them both and tie them to separate sides of the bed. The struggles were brief, but having their wet hot bodies grinding against his simply gave him a boner.

He wondered if there was something wrong with him but dismissed it a second later. Othinus looked at him curiously with a flushed face. She was having sex with Misaki just literal seconds earlier. She was still wet with half the double sided dildo inside her pussy. She was laid on her chest when he tied her hands behind her back, but she simply rolled around to look at him, giving the appearance of a gift. Her hands behind her made her arch her back. She left a small moan as he slightly pushed the dildo inside her, then pulled it out. His cum and her juices leaked over her legs.

Sprawled like that, soaked and red yet trying to sit up like she offering herself to him, she was so beautiful. She opened her legs and he thrusted inside her slick pussy. It was so good he almost blacked out. He bit his lip, his teeth drawing blood and the pain keeping him awake. He was tired. That was all. There were no words exchanged between them. Merely primal sounds from their intercourse. Grunts, moans and gasps. He was getting worked up from the heat in the room, the heat from her body, and the tiring and pleasurable exercise sex has become in his life.

His hands brushed her nipples, merely teasing her. She shivered from the touch like she was shocked by electricity. His hips moved, she raised hers, and they made love. He increased his pace as he felt her pussy walls tighten around his cock. Her legs squeezed his back, and his hand squeezed her small breast, cupping it into his palm. He ran his thumb over her red nipple. It was hard. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. She whined.

He smashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. He was getting dizzy, horny, and sleepy from the fatigue. But he couldn't stop. Not yet. He kept at it, pushing himself deeper inside her until his tip brushed her cervix. Only then did he release himself inside her.

Othinus moaned into the kiss, her eye closed, her chest heaving, and her legs tightening their grip on his back the way her walls tightened on his cock. She spasmed and orgasmed. He caressed her cheek and kissed her for a while longer, feeling like he could drown in her lips.

After they parted she eyed him amorously and licked her lips. Her sexual afterglow was surprising. He thought she'd fall asleep like Mugino. He humored her and bit her nipple. To his absolute delight a sweet flavor spread through his tongue.

She was lactating. Her small breasts were a little bit larger, swollen due to the milk and her incoming pregnancy. Touma went for another round, taking in Othinus' milk while he fucked her. He roped his arm behind her back to pull her up and get a better angle. She moaned louder than before. Music to his ears. It was a mesmerizing moment for both of them, and one he wished to recreate with Mugino and Misaki. He dismounted Othinus after she was tired but still willing, worried for both of their welfare.

He eyed Misaki who was laid on her side, one leg over the other, breasts squeezed against the mattress. She was asleep. Touma pulled both of the tied girls beside him, and Mugino on top of him. Indulged in Othinus' small kisses to his cheeks, neck and shoulder. Then he fell asleep.

He had dreams. Just flashes of memories between the darkness. Misaki's breasts. Tasting them. Sucking them. Moving his hips to get a better position and then fucking her. By the time he woke up he realized he truly was doing here, with Mugino still asleep on top of him and Othinus biting his back. Misaki was forcibly awakened, by his sleep-fucking. It was like sleep-walking, only instead of using his legs he used his dick.

"Touma... Stop... Ah!" she moaned and thrust her hips against his, meeting his cock with every thrust. Her large breasts bounced and bobbed. If her hands weren't tied he was sure she'd mount him and ride him like a horse. The impact she made shook Mugino off him, landing into Othinus.

It felt so good, feeling her tighten around him. He was so tired, but it felt so good. He recalled a marsupial mammal called the antechinus. They die after their first time breeding stressing them out. The reason why it was so stressful was because the male antechinus mate nonstop for up to fourteen hours. Not resting, not eating, not even drinking. They just keep fucking until their immune system gives way to liver infection and parasites infesting their blood and intestines.

It wasn't a bad way to go, fucking to death. He remembered a cartoon show that had an episode regarding Amazonian women capturing space travelers with that exact plot.

Touma wasn't an antechinus though. He wasn't stupid. As great as dying having sex is, living to have sex the next day and the day after that was even better.

He bit Misaki's large breasts, sinking his teeth into the flesh and flicking her nipple with his tongue. She screamed his name and climaxed. Her legs spasmed, chest heaved, and her tongue stretched out of her mouth like a bitch needing a drink.

He continued thrusting. She was still sensitive and tried to dissuade him from further activities. It only spurred him on. He kept at it for a few more minutes, succeeding in bringing her into two more orgasms as he came inside her. He kissed her lips, her forehead, her head. He held Misaki against him, pulled Mugino and Othinus on the other side of his body and finally fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Touma Kamijou was in formal clothes. Well, as formal as he could get them. A three piece black suit and Rolex watch. He emerged from the red Ferrari, passed the car to the valet and buried a roll of money under the valet's pocket.

"Keep it clean," he said with a wink. The valet, a young man turning eighteen, gulped and nodded.

"I have a reservation?" He gave the attendant the name of his friend.

"Right this way, sir." The attendant lead him inside the expensive looking restaurant, away from the tables and chairs and people seated between them, beyond a red curtain hiding a hallway to a VIP section meant for the wealthy and influential.

This restaurant was owned by one of the former level 5's of Academy City, who joined Othinus when she sent it to chaos and disarray. He entered the spacious room. At the center of which was a round table. She had company, to his surprise. And even more so because they were his friends.

He greeted the people who watched him with idle curiosity, amusement, or apathy.

"Pierce," he nodded to his blue haired friend. Pierce was as lazy as ever. The man didn't even bother changing out of his white long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants.

"Hey there Touma," Pierce said with a grin. "Didn't think you'd become a porn star. It got my girlfriend all riled up."

Touma tapped his chin for memory of said girl. "She was from Academy City, has big forehead and... Ahem, your classmate... Fukiyose?"

Pierce gave a thumbs up. "The one and only."

Seated across him on the opposite side of the table was Shirai Kuroko. Her elbow was on the table, forearm propped up and hand supporting her face as she leaned on her palm. She smiled cheekily. "Hey there, you monstrous ape."

He groaned. "Please stop that. I don't even know how I gained that nickname from you. If it's an Academy City thing please remember I never went there, not even as a kid."

He couldn't help looking down her figure though. She sat leisurely on the chair in a short black dress that hugged her slim figure. Her brown hair was tied into pigtails, and her cute face was set in an amused smirk.

She clicked her fingers. "Hey, eyes are up here, sir! Wouldn't want your dirty mind covering me in filth."

Touma huffed, partly in bravado and partly to hide the fact he was eyeing her out. "Even if I tried, there's nothing I could like that comes from you."

She laughed and threw a fork at him. He caught it by its tip and scowled at her.

Seated beside Pierce was Motoharu. His brown hair was died blonde, he wore a suit without a tie, and his eyes were covered by shades even in the middle of the night. "Touma, man, I'm honestly proud of you bagging three hot chicks. Bonus points for them being big players."

Motoharu raised a finger, looked away, said, "Hold on a second." He ducked under a spear of lightning. It passed by him completely and went straight for Touma. He blocked it with his right hand. The power disappeared as quickly as the Railgun made it.

"Anyway," Motoharu continued as if the last few seconds didn't happen. "If my sister sees that shit you posted online, you're a dead man."

He stared at Touma.

"Are you narrowing your eyes right now?" Touma asked, squinting his eyes to figure out Motoharu's angle.

"That's what I'm going for, you hear me? Dead man." He traced a line over his neck, mimicking a knife cutting his throat.

"Yeah he's definitely narrowing his eyes," Pierce nodded sagely.

"Hey you dirty animal," Kuroko whistled for him. Touma frowned at her name-calling. "Glad you finally revealed how much of a pig you are, but do you happen to have tips for me to get my girlfriend to open up? I mean, ow, ow. Stop! Not the lightning fingertips! I beg of you..."

"Shut up, Shirai." Mikoto poked Kuroko's forehead again and again until the smaller girl receded into her chair. She only ever called Kuroko by her last name if she was angry with her, that or embarrassed. Her red cheeks suggested the latter, though with Mikoto one never knows.

She too wore a black dress, identical to Kuroko's. But unlike Kuroko who gave a seductive allure, Mikoto gave a ladylike aura with the way she carried herself. She straightened her back, lost her scowl, pushed her short brown hair behind her back, smiled brightly at Touma and said, "Please, take a seat."

Her brown eyes danced with mirth, the same playfulness he saw in Misaki. Those two, despite the stories Misaki told him about Mikoto they really were birds of a feather.

"Where's the peanut gallery?" Mikoto asked, looking behind him for his three lovers and her companions. Othinus, Mugino and Misaki. As much as he loved them, Touma knew he didn't know them as well as Mikoto did due to the fallout they caused in Academy City.

How they reminiscence about Academy City reminded him of retired cops talking about the good old days when they fought crime, or former soldiers talking about the great war. It must've been something epic. But it was all behind them, he was sure.

"So I heard you're a porn star," Mikoto grinned just when he sat down opposite her on the table.

Touma grimaced. "Not you too, Mikoto. I heard from Othinus you were the saner one of the bunch."

"Pish-posh." She waved his words away. "I knew they were promiscuous. They told me things, you know." Her brows raised suggestively and her grin widened an inch. "Steamy things..."

"Things that made her masturbate to reach orgasm three times," Kuroko said, sending Mikoto into a furious red frenzy of denial. Kuroko threw an object into the air. Halfway down towards Touma he realized it was a smartphone. "Check it out. I made a video about it. We are of like minds, Kamijou-sama."

He nodded solemnly and with a hint of respect. "Thank you, Shirai-dono." His left hand caught the phone. His right hand blocked the lightning-bolt Mikoto threw at him.

"Give me the phone and you won't have to forfeit your life!" She said even as one hand caught Kuroko by the back of her neck. Mikoto carried her the way a mother cat carried its kitten. "Gimme or the shorty gets it!"

Her hands sparked with electricity threateningly.

"Yeah okay you do that," Touma said. Mikoto looked at him in surprise, shared a glance with Kuroko, and narrowed her eyes when Kuroko shrugged.

"What can you do about it? He's a horny ape," she said and sighed.

"Bad Kuroko! Bad girl!" Mikoto released a stream of electricity that sent Kuroko's body into a twitching mess.

Their relationship reminded him so much of his own. From the way Mikoto treated Kuroko to the video tapes, it was a mirror.

"Man this shit is gold!" Motoharu said.

Pierce was talking to someone else from his phone, probably his girlfriend.

Touma gasped in surprise when Mikoto threw Kuroko across the table, slamming the slim girl into Touma and sending them both towards the floor. Touma yelped in pain from his back hitting the floor and another from Kuroko hitting his stomach.

Mikoto jumped across the table, electricity making her slide over the surface like a skater on ice. She raised her leg into the air, surging the tip with a lightning bolt and flashing him her underwear.

"G-green froggy shorts? So cute!" he said.

"I know right!" Kuroko nodded hastily. She tried to use her power, teleportation, and raised her eyes in surprise when she couldn't. She realized he was holding her smooth thigh and glared at him. Touma shrugged. It was her fault for landing into him.

"You're not supposed to look!" Mikoto ordered and landed her foot towards his face.

He blocked it with his right forearm, disabling her power but tanking the momentum of her kick. He felt the trauma in his bone, grit his teeth and kicked her leg when she was getting ready to launch a second. With a yelp Mikoto landed on him and Kuroko, managing to elbow both their stomachs.

He realized he was cupping both girls asses when he came to, and the only reason they hadn't moved was because it was a particularly compromising position that left them blushing and glaring at him. "Whoops?" he said, though he didn't mind their thighs straddling his, or the way their chests pressed into his larger one. They were so small. The aroma from their bodies reminded him of lemonade and apple. "Nice perfume," he said. "Or is that shampoo?"

For some reason this made the two girls blush harder.

A flash came from above. Pierce nodded at his cellphone camera and said, "Nice, nice! I've already posted it online. Your welcome, Touma."

He grimaced. His ladies at home were currently tied to the bed as payback for the incident they made him suffer through. He'd hate to think what they'll do to him once they found him in a position that hinted he might be frolicking with other women.

Come to think about it... His cheeks turned red as an idea popped into his head about the two girls on top of him. He squeezed Mikoto and Kuroko's asses. Mikoto just stared at him and somehow got even redder. Kuroko sighed, glared at him and said, "You are unbelievable."

But they didn't pull away.

This was interesting.


	22. Chapter 22

The night passed quickly and the meeting was moved to another day due to the unique events that transpired. The others were all eager to leave, some more than others based on the two girls in black dresses following him to the exit and silently swearing at him all the way. Touma learned some interesting things from Mikoto and Kuroko.

Namely, that they were completely paralyzed by his touch. He had a theory going on. He knew Misaki and Othinus were both capable of mental manipulations, with Othinus the superior when it came to raw scale and Misaki better when it was specialized into micromanagement.

Right now they managed nothing because they were tied to the bedposts with vibrators inside them. Outside the restaurant he got his car back from the valet who eyed him with jealousy when he caressed Mikoto and Kuroko's buttocks. Mikoto glared and Kuroko scowled at him even as their faces turned a shade of red.

It turned even redder when they got in the backseat, found a lump under a cover, pulled it open and saw Mugino in a skimpy green dress sleeping. The auburn haired girl was beautiful in her sleep. She was still flushed and sweating. Touma kept fucking her even as they left the house towards the restaurant and left her hidden just before he went in.

No one short of another Level 5 or a magical powerhouse like Othinus could beat her so he wasn't really worried. Still it was a miracle the valet didn't see her. He patted Mugino's head and she smiled in her sleep. She yawned, raised her arms in the backseat and stretched her back, pushing her chest against her dress and making Mikoto and Kuroko notice her stiff hard nipples. Touma caressed her breasts, making her mewl in her sleep, her slim torso, her thighs and her bare legs. The dress reminded everyone that she was curvaceous and beautiful.

"Why's she sleeping there? Couldn't get enough of you?" Mikoto asked wryly.

"This is so awkward," Kuroko drawled.

"Then you can leave," Touma said. They squirmed under his gaze but remained on the sidewalk. He smiled, knowing the direction of their night. "Come on, let's go meet your friends."

He pulled Kuroko's wrist to the passenger seat and he squeezed to the driver's seat. Through the rear-view mirror he saw Mikoto sigh and pull Mugino's head into her lap. She combed Mugino's hair with a fond smile and reverie in her eyes. They were good friends, even discounting whatever it was that made Mikoto and Kuroko subservient to Touma's touch.

He had a hunch though that it was either Misaki or Othinus.

He didn't miss Kuroko's legs brushing against his own, or how her skirt went up her thigh, or her half lidded eyes as she stared at him with an amorous expression he's only ever seen in Misaki, Othinus and Shizuri.

The girl kept stealing glances at him and he felt his own head getting dizzy. His foot pushed the clutch pedal down, engaged the parking brake, turned the ignition on, released the parking brake, held the steering wheel with one hand and the stick with the other and drove his car through the streets.

There was a military base in Touma's parents town, as well as big Universities. Soldiers and students alike ambled through the streets towards the bar, the dorm or the airport. This place was always busy, Touma thought. And it never ran out of customers. New soldiers would be stationed here, and new students would enroll here. Many of them would eventually be deployed or retire or graduate from school but new ones always kept coming.

"This is your parent's place?" Kuroko asked, losing the amorous gaze (but not the blush!) as she peeked out the window. "Strange place."

"What's even stranger is you and Mikoto hanging out with my friends," Touma said. "Or were they ever my friends?" He thought to himself. If they were spies hired by Othinus he wouldn't be surprised.

"They are," Mikoto said. She played with Mugino's hair and looked up to him and said, "Whatever else Motoharu and Pierce might be, they're your friends."

"Yeah..." Touma sighed. Kuroko bumped her leg with his and made a cheeky smile. "What?" he asked.

"Bet your little friend down there's happy bagging two girls in when you already have three, don't ya now?" Her eyes glanced down at his erection and back up at his face and smirked.

He looked away and felt his cheeks heat up. "What? Why? No!"

"You kept squeezing our asses you fucking pervert."

She sounded so much like Mugino it hurt. Kuroko's hand squeezed his thigh and she leaned over his lap, licking her lips sultrily and whispered in his ear, "You are one lucky son of a bitch."

"I-I just want to find out why you're reacting that way!" Touma valiantly attempted defending himself. "Why did you throw the phone at me anyway? I know there wasn't a video of Mikoto doing that. She's too prim and proper for that lewd shit."

Touma and Kuroko fist bumped. Mikoto glared from the backseat and Mugino snorted from Mikoto's lap where Mugino slept.

"Oh nothing," Kuroko laughed and pulled away, giving Touma breathing room. "Just wanted to see Mikoto flustered is all. She isn't affected by much, you know?"

She poked his cheek. "Except for you, apparently. Can't get you out of her mind since the first time you met when Othinus introduced you two to each other."

Touma said, "You know, Kuroko, you're being a little bit too playful tonight. I'll give you one last chance to stop before I lose control."

They passed by a tall building to the outskirts of downtown. The area between the suburbs and the commercial district was a grassland under the starry sky.

"What?" Kuroko covered her smile with one hand and laughed mockingly. "What are you going to do, piggy? Gonna unleash your ape-genes on me?"

Moonlight shined upon her willowy form. Kuroko was messing him up and Touma felt he was going to regret what was about to happen next. He stopped the car and sighed.

"In you," Touma corrected. Kuroko stopped, only for a moment, before Touma grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him and whimpered. Mikoto looked at them with intensity in her eyes from behind. Touma smashed his lips to Kuroko's for a kiss. Once their lips parted, their eyes kept staring each other down under the starry sky.

He bit his lip, sighed once more and looked at the girl squirming in his arms. Once again he noticed the oddity. She didn't try to talk him out of it. He waited for her to pull away so he could stop and get ahold of himself, but she didn't. She smiled shyly and licked her lips.

Pulling her into his lap, he went for another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

To guest: This is happening under a few days. It'll be a while before Touma knocks the others up.

Vov

Her black dress was pulled up and left her chest bare. Her back pressed against his chest and her legs sprawled on either side of his knees. He was sucking her breast, small and perky. It was soaked with his spittle as his tongue coiled around her nipple and his teeth bit her just enough to make her gasp. His left hand was buried under her lacy white panties, fingering her slick, wet pussy.

His right hand gripped her lean stomach. Touma couldn't help the lascivious thoughts that entered his mind and wondered how big her stomach would get if he got her pregnant. It was a perverted idea that he couldn't help himself indulging because of his current situation.

"What's this tattoo you've got here?" Touma asked, looking from her chest down to the red symbols on her pelvis which glowed with energy. Kuroko was busy moaning and gazing at the car ceiling with her tongue hanging down her lips, leaving a trail of saliva into her stomach. "Is it magic? I thought espers and magic went like water and oil."

"Try fire," she moaned and held his right hand. She tried prying it from her stomach but failed due to his stronger grip. Touma gyrated his cock, still covered by his pants on her buttocks. Her perspiration and feminine scent were drugs that made him dizzy, horny and hungry. He wanted to plunge his cock inside her pussy, but he wanted to make her cum first.

"W-wait," Kuroko said, "I changed my mind. I'm not interested anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Touma asked, releasing her nipple from his mouth with a pop. He released his grip on her body and let his hands go limp on his side. There. It was easy for her to dismount him if she wanted to.

She squirmed, hesitated, gulped, and sighed. "Fuuuck..." she drawled.

"So you don't mind?" Touma asked and squeezed her thighs.

"I didn't say that," Kuroko hissed. Her hands found the back of his and he thought she was going to push his hands off, but she merely caressed his hands encouragingly even as she denied his words.

"Do you enjoy it?" Touma breathed into her neck. Kuroko shivered. "It turns you on to deny people what they want, isn't it? Some kind of dom fetish. Do you give Mikoto the same treatment in bed or is she the exception?"

His forefinger rubbed her clitoris. It was so wet his finger slipped inside, making her gasp and kick her legs into his windshield. "Your pussy's sucking my fingers. I think it's hungry."

Touma added his middle finger inside her and began thrusting it down her hot, tight slit. Kuroko moaned and sighed repeatedly over the next few minutes, but never quite reached orgasm. It surprised him. She lasted longer than his girls. Then again, she wasn't his girl. Maybe mutual attraction played a part in it.

"Kuroko... Why?" Touma asked even as his other hand groped her legs. He was dying to know why she was doing this with her girlfriend watching them intently from the backseat. She didn't resist him pulling her panties off one leg, leaving it on her right thigh.

"Is this your fetish or something?" Touma asked. Cuckoldry wasn't his thing, but he wouldn't kinkshame other people with different preferences. Hey, different tastes.

"You might say it's a curse," Kuroko said, for once smiling mischievously at him. Behind them Mikoto covered her smile and giggled. Mugino snorted. She was awake and watching them as intently as Mikoto was. Mikoto fingers gently combed Mugino's hair who laid her head on Mikoto's lap and Mugino held Mikoto's other hand as they watched the scene with crazy intensity.

An inside joke? Kuroko was obviously referencing something both Mikoto and Mugino were aware of. Ah. He had to play that game. Getting information from his girls was hard, sometimes.

Touma instead kept his mouth shut and continued fingering Kuroko's dripping slit. She gasped and bit her lip just to keep herself from moaning. Touma saw through the rear-view mirror and increased the pace of his fingers. He inserted the ring finger and kept pumping her vigorously. He became more and more aggressive with every passing second. Her legs shook, her ass bucked and grind against his pelvis, making him groan as it rubbed his dick.

The sound of her heavy breathing accompanied the one made by his fingers sliding inside her wetness and a slurp behind them. Through the rear-view mirror he found Mugino's head turned sideways from where she laid on the seat, facing under Mikoto's dress and obstructed by her hair hanging down the floor. She was eating Mikoto's pussy, and Mikoto moaned and rubbed Mugino's back and squeezed her shoulder even as she kept staring at Touma and Kuroko with a blushing face and amorous eyes.

Mikoto licked her lips and narrowed her eyes as she patted Mugino's head. Like Touma, Mugino was also using her fingers to get Mikoto off. But Mugino was far better at it. Touma maintained eye contact with Mikoto as Kuroko shuddered in his arms. His arm grabbed her breast and squeezed. Her pussy walls tightened around his fingers and she screamed his name as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Kuroko frantically tried to claw Touma's hand off her pussy. The strong reaction made him guess it was her g-spot. Instead of complying he kept on fingering the same location, feeling her juices gush out and soak his hand as she spasmed and orgasmed, leaving her face stuck in an erotic expression. He didn't stop finger-fucking her. In fact, finding her g-spot was a turn on to him and invigorated him into continuing even further.

"S-stop!" She screamed and came again.

He pinched her areola and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he licked her neck. Kuroko's hands gripped the one that made her cum even as she failed to pull him out. His eyes watched Mikoto close hers as she leaned on the headrest of her seat. She pulled Mugino into her pussy and sighed slowly as slurping sounds increased. She came and let Mugino suck it all out and keep sucking. Once Mugino was done she glanced at Touma with her mouth glistening with Mikoto's juices. Mikoto was breathing heavily from the activity.

And then Mugino buried her face back into Mikoto's pussy, holding her legs and eating her out, bringing Mikoto into another climax. Touma did the same, leaving Kuroko a moaning mess that arched her back against him. And all the while Mikoto and Touma kept their eyes amorously locked on each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Kuroko decided to treat him and knelt in front of him. She took his manhood into her mouth and began fellating his cock. She held her hair behind her, making sure it didn't obstruct her view and pushed her face up and down. Touma held her head encouragingly. When he neared he groaned, pushed into her, ignoring her gag as his tip reached her throat and scratched the back of his head with his right hand, removing it from her head. It was a shame that just as he nearly came, she vanished.

Touma found her missing. Kuroko was suddenly beside Mikoto. The two winked at him, with Mikoto giving a rather sultry gaze before they disappeared.

It was like a bucket of cold water fell on him and brought him back to reality.

He gaped at them.

"H-holy fuck. Are they for real?"

"You better believe it, sweetheart," Mugino laughed. "You want me to chase after them? We might need Othinus for that."

Touma scowled at her and tried to pull his zipper up. "I'm not gonna force people into fucking me, Shizuri."

She bent forward and reached an arm from the space between the chairs and cupped his cock in her hand. It was still coated in Kuroko's saliva. Mugino smirked and stroked his manhood. "You like that, don't you? Nothing turns you on more than girls making you their bitch. You're lucky I haven't demanded you to cut your own balls off after finding another girl sucking it you piece of shit."

"Fuck, I'm not that kind of pervert..." Touma groaned and let Mugino continue trash-talking him. She seemed to enjoy it even though he most definitely did not. She got on her knees beside him and replaced Kuroko. Unlike Kuroko Mugino didn't vanish in green light or anything of the sort, simply taking delight in sucking Touma off.

He came inside her mouth and she took it all in, not once leaving her eyes off his face. Only when she was done did she release it with a pop. Mugino grinned up at him. "Enjoy that?"

He was breathing heavily, his face flustered and his clothes soaked by sweat.

"I forgot to mention," Mugino smiled condescendingly at him as she pressed a finger to her lips. "that those two love doing that. Makes you crazy the next time you meet them."

Touma nodded. He was going to try to take them out on a date and then once they were alone he would make sure to keep his hands on them and fuck them like crazy. He didn't voice it out, of course. He wasn't stupid enough to talk about other girls in front of his WIFE.

"I can't believe you just let me do that," Touma said in disbelief. Mugino raised a brow.

"Can't believe I'd let someone else suck my hubby's precious little friend?" She made baby sounds as she caressed his 'little friend', talking to the manhood like it was a living being. She began whispering to his cock like they were a bunch of kids talking behind his back.

"Knock that the fuck off, Shizuri!" Touma demanded.

She laughed. "Fuck off your high horse, Touma. I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

"No, you'll do whatever the fuck I want!" He growled and gripped her shoulders. He was getting hard from their byplay and he couldn't take it any longer. A combination of stress, frustration, embarrassment and disbelief marred his face, and he needed to vent it out on his wife.

"Fuck you," Mugino hissed.

"No, fuck you!" Touma carried her up his hips, pulled her legs down and thrust his cock inside her.

Mugino gasped, arching her back and gazing at the ceiling of the car as he pulled her dress up and cupped her large breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth. He felt comfort in the soft mound filling his hand. He squeezed the other breast and found delight in the familiar shape. Her tits were made for him to abuse.

Her pussy was already slick with anticipation and eagerly squeezed his cock. She rolled back, meeting every thrusts of his hips with her own.

"You useless piece of shit!" Mugino managed to insult him and moan at the same time. One eye was closed as she looked at him. "C-can't even impress a girl. She had to run o-off because of how pathetic you were!"

He knew what she was doing. Goading him into releasing his anger on her. In her. He was ashamed of the display he did with Kuroko in front of Mugino and both of them knew it.

However, Mugino wasn't guilt-tripping him to make him regret his decision of being sexual with Kuroko. No, she was guilt-tripping him because she enjoyed watching him suffer. It was the sadist part of her that surfaced when she licked her lips and smile in satisfaction at his wince.

She took his hand off her breast and guided it to her mouth where she sucked his thumb, bit his nail and held it over her face. He slowed down, caressing her cheek and she leaned affectionately into his palm.

"Fuck me, you little bitch," she whispered.

He did. At that moment he cracked and decided to do her until he fell unconscious. He suckled her breasts, squeezed them, pinched her nipples and stretched them from her chest. The first time she orgasmed she was happily smiling down at him. The second she spasmed and screamed his name as she held the back of her head. The third he pushed her to the passenger seat beside him, his hips still moving as he fucked her senseless. By then she was little more than a sweating moaning meat to fuck. He kept at it, not once stopping until he brought her to her third climax, by then making her bite her lips so hard it drew blood.

He came inside her, gasping as he did so. It felt like he ran a marathon. He felt like he lost a part of himself as he released a large spurt deep inside her walls. Mugino looked back at him tiredly. He leaned on her body and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. They continued kissing and had another round, after which he felt they were too tired to drive. The girl gasped for breath as he carried her to the passenger seat on the back of the car. Touma spooned Mugino and pulled the blanket from the floor to cover them as they fell asleep.

"Activate AC Autopilot," Mugino muttered in her sleep. Touma's eyes were drowsy, but he could've sworn the car responded to her words. AC... Academy City? His mind drifted into the dreamworld as the car drove them to his house.


	25. Chapter 25

At guest: Interesting idea. I'll think about it.

whwsms: Yeah lol. I'm gonna get back to it in a bit after this chapter.

VoV

Touma Kamijou was living a new life. Ever since the night Mikoto and Kuroko managed to fluster him through their teasing, he chose a new lifestyle.

He decided to make his girls Mugino, Othinus and Misaki call him master. It started simple enough. After the car drove them home - and what a surprise it was to learn their car could navigate itself- he carried Mugino to the upstairs bedroom and placed her next to Othinus and Misaki. Both of whom were tied to the bedposts with vibrators inside them and clamps on their chests.

Magnificent.

He cuddled next to his girls, setting the two blondes free and having them gasping for breaths from the sensual state of torment he left them in. His clothes were a little heavy on his body. It was something he noticed after being fucking with his girls and then getting a drink from the fridge or needing to take a leak on the bathroom. He loved being nude. He was a nudist at heart and it was the three lovers of his that made him aware of his fetish.

The other one was female domination or femdom for short.

He also loved being teased, but only to a certain extent. Whatever relationship he had with his girls, he was going to make sure to put them first. First in his list of giving birth to his children. Mikoto and Kuroko could wait. He was also curious what they were going to tell him back at the restaurant but dismissed it. It didn't matter right then. He simply had three girls to love and make his own.

And that was the biggest turn on for him. Male domination. He had a list of fetishes and he was going to write them down the following morning.

When morning came he got up and early. He prepared breakfast for the girls in the white dining room. He was at the kitchen cooking some bacon, eggs, grilled fish, rice and miso soup. He also prepared a variety of drinks. Milk, orange juice and iced tea.

The smell of warm food eventually attracted all three of his lovers into the ground floor. They groggily walked down the stairs in scanty robes that left their legs bare. Mugino's red robe had a black sash, Misaki's yellow one a white sash, and Mugino's green floral one a brown sash.

Mugino's wasn't even tied, leaving her nude body bare. It didn't matter because they've all seen what each other had to offer. Misaki's was closed, tightly wrapped. Unfortunately her large breasts took much of the space and even then Touma could see her hard nipples press against the fabric. Othinus was the slimmest and her slim figure and legs drew the most attention.

Touma didn't miss how each girls glanced at each other's bare spots or at his abdomen and bare top. He was currently wearing a black boxer and it failed to hide his morning wood. They glanced at each other even as they pulled stools into the counter.

The girls helped themselves to the plates of food, bowls of soup and pitchers of drinks. Touma took a stool and sat between Misaki and Mugino, with Othinus beside Misaki. The peaceful atmosphere of chewing and drinking and utensils clanking against the plates was something therapeutic in his constantly hazy mind.

It didn't last, of course.

Mugino "accidentally" slipped her glass while taking a drink. The cold orange juice soaked her body from her chin down her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach and legs. If her nipples weren't perky before they sure are now. She licked the orange juice from her lips and eyed him amorously.

He didn't even bother with foreplay. He got up and approached her. She rotated on her stool to face him and pressed a foot to his bulge. He pushed her leg away and pulled his boxers down. His manhood sprung fee. He took her legs, held them apart and thrust his hips, pushing his tip inside her. She moaned, arched her back and offered him a taste of her chest. He greedily sucked the orange juice from her skin, starting with her neck, collarbone and then her breasts.

He carried her thighs, pushed the plates from the countertop and dropped her ass on the counter. He continued fucking her and listened to her moans and screams. He wondered what the neighbors would think? Given his parents is one of them he dreaded to know.

He grunted and pinched her nipple. His lips returned to her neck, sucking it from one side to the other. Mugino turned her head to the other side to give him easy access. Her left hand held the countertop and the right held his shoulder. She was no longer moaning, simply breathing heavily and gasping with every thrust.

He heard other moans beside them. He found Othinus grabbing Misaki and having the bustier but oddly enough shorter girl sit on her lap. Othinus had a phallus thrusting into and out of Misaki as the busty girl bounced on her body. Misaki's back faced Othinus and her sash was untied, leaving her robe bare for Touma to see even as he kissed Mugino.

Othinus was eating bacon even as she fucked Misaki. For some odd reason that made Touma give her a ton of respect. He understood that it meant she wasn't even thinking about Misaki, giving her the same value as bacon. It wasn't true, of course, they all loved each other dearly. But the idea was there and it had merit.

Touma gripped Mugino's ass and pulled her thighs as he pushed his cock inside her. The tip penetrated her cervix. Mugino cried, first from her back slamming against the countertop and leaving her neck up over the ledge, and second from his cock exploding into her womb, releasing his hot semen inside her.

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth, trying to hold her orgasm. Touma kissed her cheeks. That did it. She spasmed right there on the counter.

"Shizuri... Love you..." He whispered.

"Love you too..." She replied tiredly and gently kissed his cheek. A happy smile blossomed on her face.

He was sure she was going to lost it once she noticed the green collar he pulled under her stool. He wrapped it on her neck where it locked itself. It even had a dog tag wit her name on it.

Mugino's eyes widened fractionally at the new accessory and she smiled coquettishly at him as her finger played with the dog tag. "Is this a new roleplay? Am I gonna be your bitch today? I mean, I'm willing but remember that I'm gonna get you back for this."

Touma shook his head. "No. This is permanent."

Mugino raised a brow, sat up and tried to push his chest away and bit her teeth when his cock hardened again inside her pussy. Her body glowed with a sheen of sweat and blushed pink from the physical activities. Her auburn hair clung to her skin. Her slightly hesitant expression combined with her beautiful face made her an angel in his eyes and made his heart beat uncontrollably.

"Very funny Touma but-"

He didn't allow her to finish.

Touma pushed his body against hers, slamming her back into the counter and continued fucking her.

Her desperate moans and his hungry grunts filled the dining room, alongside Misaki's softer moans and Othinus chewing on her food while fucking Misaki and watching the scenery.


	26. Chapter 26

At guest: If I have the time, sure. Working on something though.

VoV

It had been twelve hours since Touma slammed Mugino into the countertop. He didn't need to discipline Misaki or Othinus. They were already submissive girls for him to dominate as he pleased. Mugino, as much as it pained him (it didn't) was the most headstrong of the three.

Right now they were back in his bed. Her body was blushed and swelling in places where he bit her, and shined with a sheen of sweat. She was breathing heavily. Her chest heaved from the strenuous sexual activities. She quested one hand behind her head to better angle herself and managed to arch her back in the process.

Her face still remained in a glare, despite the fact she and Touma were having sex. His cock still swelled inside her pussy. Fluids mixed from his semen and her juices leaked out between their legs and mixed with the sweat that soaked the bed. From the floor by the bedside he spied Othinus taking Misaki from behind. The bustier girl wasn't even on her arms. Her ass was merely raised, with Othinus holding her hips and groping her breasts as she fucked the girl with a magical phallus.

Touma wondered if Othinus can get Misaki pregnant with a magical dick. He was curious to find out. Though he hoped it was only after he had all three girls bear his babies first. It was a primal masculine instinct. Just the thought made his cock twitch. Mugino bit her lip but wasn't able to completely suppress the moans and spittle that escaped her mouth.

She was so sexy. He tugged at her collar once, making her cough. Leaving the green collar, is hand traced the underside of her breast, making her breathes heavy. He squeezed her breast. It was large, not larger than Misaki's, but enough to take all the space of his hand. He felt her perky red nipple brush against his palm and he pinched her areola between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a powerful squeeze. Her shapely hips, her perfect figure, her ass, her legs, her everything turned him on. She was the balance between Othinus' slim petite form and Misaki's busty one.

Mugino's pussy walls tightened around his cock. Her face broke into another moan as her hands grabbed her head and she arched her back, orgasming once more. His other hand held her hips as he continued groping her breast. She was becoming more and more sensitive to his touch, which was ridiculous. She was already sensitive to him to begin with, like just being in contact with him was enough to turn her on.

Touma grimaced as his hand quested down her breast, tracing a line under her stomach. Her eyes widened and she hastily shook her head. He nodded to her, turned on by her reluctance and his dominance over her hot, sexy body. His hands went under her thighs. Mugino growled and raised her hand, halfheartedly expecting it to shoot laser beams. When nothing happened she remembered the power of his right hand and frantically tried to push him off by scratching, punching and kicking him. She scratched his chest, though she had to work harder to do the same to his cheek. She managed to punch him, though it wasn't strong enough to do anything more than make him grunt and inflame the passions from his heart and cock that pulsed within her, drawing another reluctant moan from the drooling, glaring girl. Her kicks were ineffectual. His arms held her legs down.

He pushed her legs beside her head and pulled and pulled himself out, teasing his cock on her pussy lips.

"S-say it," Touma gasped, barely containing himself from the pleasure he wanted to experience again and again inside her.

"F-fuck you!" Mugino spat at his face and gasped when he slammed his cock back inside her. He growled and smashed his lips to hers. They drew blood from teeth hitting lips and it mixed with their saliva as the two kissed. Mugino pulled herself from the kiss and looked away, leaving a rope of saliva bridging their lips as she moaned with his thrusts, now reaching the part of her that would birth his child.

It was hard. His current goal. But after a brief tussle with Mugino who remained defiant to the end, he succeeded with a herculean thrust and managed to knot her, stretching her entrance with a pop. Mugino cried in pleasure and her head rebounded against the pillow. She trashed and screamed beneath him as Touma pressed his body to hers and began fucking her like crazy. Mugino tried to tell him many things in broken words. He ignored them all. Fitting himself inside her was such a magnificent experience. The sheer pleasure he derived would ensure he would always seek this kind of treatment.

Her breasts were squeezed against his chest, her perky nipples rubbing against his skin, her drooling mouth beside his ear as she tried to stop him, and his own between her head and leg as he continued fucking her nonstop. Her ass was still raised, her legs pushed beside her and his cock slicking with more juice as it penetrated her over and over again.

At last after Mugino's many orgasms that made her tongue stretch out of her lips, Touma clenched his teeth and exploded spurts of semen inside her womb, making sure not to pull out so as to leave it all in and impregnate her.

He was breathing heavily as he raised his head to look down at her. Mugino's drool now soaked her chin and both cheeks. Both their faces were red from the twelve hour sex that probably wasn't stopping anytime soon. Mugino said, "T-Touma. I'll be your bitch. I-I'll be a good girl. J-j... Just let me rest for a bit, okay? I'll be good..."

She whimpered and writhed underneath him as his cock hardened once more. He growled into her ear. "You'll be a good bitch?"

His cock twitched.

"Yes! I'll be a good bitch!"

"Scream it for me,"he ordered and moved inside her. It wasn't much, but due to being inside her entrance she was more sensitive to the slightest movements, and he planned many.

"I'LL BE YOUR BITCH, TOUMA! YOUR SOW TO CARRY YOUR BABIES!" Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and her eyes closed in shame as the last parchments of her pride was shredded to pieces.

She screamed again in panic when she realized he managed to fill her up completely once more.

"Good," Touma nodded in satisfaction. He switched their positions and moved to his side, careful about the knot as he moved her alongside him as they rested. He pulled her flushed, soaked body to his own, her chest rubbing his abdomen as her perky nipples traced against his skin. He squeezed her breast, never getting tired of the feeling as it caused her to shiver and moan even in her drowsy state. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, hair clinging to her sweaty skin, and a line of drool trickling by the side of her cheek. He reached a hand behind her hair and pulled her head to his chest, rubbed her back, held her protectively and sighed in content as she nuzzled him and slept.


	27. Chapter 27

Frustrated nothing was updating so I decided to post something to stave my mind off the ever-increasing boredom.

VoV

Touma felt a little sweat soak his white shirt and his phone vibrate through the pocket of his blue shorts. He ignored the little discomfort and hummed in appreciation at the scene before him.

"Would you like some more, son?" Touma's dad was flipping meat over the gas fueled barbecue grill. Loin and chuck slices, short ribs, pork belly and beef tongue were being cooked. The delicious scent of burning meat filled Touma's nostrils. He smiled and looked down the wonderful food.

"I'm good, a yakiniku was a great idea, by the way." Yakiniku, or grilled meat, was always a filling endeavor. There were tables and chairs surrounding the front lawn, the green grass long since dried of its dew. "Too bad mom's still taking a bath. She'd take an hour in there."

"Ha ha, well you know your mother."

Touma went to his table where his girls waited for him. Othinus was typing on her smartphone, Shizuri was staring into space, and Misaki was smiling at him. Othinus donned a red dress, Misaki a yellow shirt and white khaki shorts, and Mugino a green tank top and black sweat shorts.

They also all wore red, yellow and green colored chokers with his name on it printed in white. Property of Kamijou Touma, it read.

"Dear," Misaki said, clapping her hands exuberantly. "That looks delicious!"

"Yeah?" Touma grinned. "Dad's a pretty awesome cook."

"Oh Touma you flatter your old man," his father laughed. Touma left the plate on the center of the table, his wives helping themselves to a meal. Back then when he first began dating them noticed none of them prayed or made thanks for the meal. It was apparently a custom in Academy City to prove every superstition wrong. And even if one myth was real, in that gods existed, Othinus would never thank another being for her food.

"Thanks for the meal," he heard her say, smiling at his old man as she put the smartphone down.

"Thank you for cooking," Misaki added with a wide grin.

"Yeah, thanks for that, sir." Mugino nodded and had a soft smile on her lips. It disturbed Touma greatly to see his girls display manners. Then he remembered they were high class ladies capable of putting on a show if it was needed.

"Oh, no need for that," his father said. "But I am a bit surprised you four took residence in the next house over. We didn't even know who our new neighbors were. Ha ha! You guys sure can make a lot of racket!"

Touma blushed, as did all his wives.

"Uh..." Touma eloquently said.

Shizuri scowled at him, feeling further embarrassed by his response. Through sheer strength of will she managed to meet his dad's eyes when no one else can and said, "I humbly apologize for the noise my wives and husband made."

Misaki punched Shizuri's shoulder. "Like you aren't a screamer yourself, you little minx!"

Othinus sighed and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. Touma rubbed her back. She looked up at him from her palms and smiled lovingly.

"You can relax, it's fine." His dad waved their discomfiture away. "I remember when I was newly wed with Touma's mom. We were just as active back then. Of course when we were younger we used to live in the city before we had our little Touma over."

"Tokyo?" Shizuri asked.

His dad laughed. "Nah. Paris."

Shizuri raised a brow. "Forgive me for my presumptions, sir. I didn't take you for one to travel."

His dad grinned. "Well, I was quite the explorer back in my day. Used to go on crazy adventures all over the world due to my lust for intelligence."

"Intelligence?" Touma tilted his head, brushing his shoulder against Othinus'. "That's an odd way to say adventure."

Shizuri rolled her eyes. "He was a spy, you dense lovable idiot."

Touma laughed. "Can't help telling me how much you love me?"

Shizuri scowled despite her ever increasing blush. "Only because I'm worried you might forget, you prick."

Misaki laughed alongside Touma. "Shizuri's such a tsundere."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Girls, you're both lovely." Othinus stopped their little squabble. The two gazed at her with Shizuri's regular glare and Misaki's simpering lips. Othinus lowered a hand into the table and tapped the surface with her forefinger. "What I'd like to know, sir, is why you're telling us."

Touma's dad chuckled. "My old boss contacted me last night. Apparently something caught their radar. Three somethings, with more people of interest coming into this town. Those three happen to be participants in the downfall of Academy City, and also married my son. I was going to send him there, you know? I guess it's a good thing I didn't."

Othinus sniffed and crossed her slender arms under her breasts as she pressed her head to Touma's chest. "It wouldn't have mattered even if he did. We never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it."

"I see..." His father shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just wanted to let you know that people are looking for you."

Misaki made an amused smile. "I don't think you should worry, sir. The government wouldn't even dare think of approaching us with the firepower we've got."

Shizuri pointed a thumb at Othinus. "And by firepower we mean her, by the way."

Touma nodded. "It's true. She's very powerful. You've seen what that esper Accelerator can do, right? Since you're a spy and all I'm guessing you've had confidential information regarding that ridiculously strong albino. Well, Othinus could make him look like a cockroach by comparison."

Othinus cupped Touma's side, pressed a fingernail into his skin and traced a circle under his abdomen. She brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Keep that up and I'll drag you back into the bedroom, mister."

"Hmm... Tempting." Touma turned his face and met her lips into a soft kiss. Her lips were so soft and sweet. His arms wrapped behind the smaller girl and pulled her into his body. They heard a flash and ended their little flirting, though Othinus made herself comfortable resting her back on his chest as she sat on his thighs.

They found his dad holding a camera.

"Dad," Touma said. "That is so not cool."

His dad shrugged helplessly. "Just adding it to your photo album." That immediately drew the attention of all his wives. "But you are wrong in one aspect, Misaki-san. I don't work for the government."

"The yakuza?" Misaki asked.

"Self employed?" Othinus played along, swinging her legs over Touma's knees. He nuzzled her head and took in her intoxicating scent, kissing her head.

"CIA?" Shizuri added. When Touma stared at her she shrugged. "What? Maybe it was a foreign government."

His dad looked at his phone. "Oh, it's my old boss. Weird she's calling me. Hold on I've got to take this." He left the grill and went up the porch. "Yes, Nephthys-chan? Well, that is interesting but-"

The door closed behind him.

Touma looked above Othinus' head and poked his meat. "Come on, let's eat."


	28. Chapter 28

"So what's the plan?" Shizuri asked. They just finished eating their barbecue and were waiting for Touma's dad to cook some more. His mother finally finished her shower and was serving them drinks as a wonderful host. Shizuri took a gulp of her orange juice and looked at Othinus expectantly.

Othinus shrugged from Touma's lap. "What are the odds of it being another god?"

"Pretty low," Touma said. He was still eating some fat, leftovers the three girls passed him because they weren't interested in the high calories. Their loss. They were missing out on what his father was cooking.

"There you go," Othinus said.

She smiled coquettishly and gyrated her ass, making Touma gasp. "What the hell are you doing!?" He grimaced and looked at his parents over by the grill. "Mom and dad are right there! And we're freaking outside, for goodness sake!"

Misaki tilted her head, smiled mischievously and pushed her long hair behind her ear. "Whatever do you mean, dear?" She bit her lip. "It wasn't a problem when we fucked on the train over here. Why would it be a problem now?"

"Don't use your powers on my parents," Touma scowled. He winced when Othinus continued rubbing her ass against his cock. The cheeky smile on her face was something he wanted to put out and it frustrated him he couldn't. At least, not at the moment.

Shizuri chuckled. "Boy are you in for a wake up call. You should've specified your demands or we wouldn't be doing this."

"This?" Touma echoed. Shizuri snapped her fingers. Beams of energy leaked into the air. Before he could ask what she was doing everything shattered around them like it was made of glass. Touma's parents, the grill, the green grass of their lawn and even the sky was broken into a million separate pieces.

Touma looked around him. Other than the table and chairs, they were encompassed in darkness.

"I left solid illusions to continue entertaining your parents," Othinus said. Her voice perked at mentioning his mom and dad. She must really like them, he thought. "They really enjoy having us around. I didn't want to be rude and blow them off, but I also wanted some alone time with my husband and wives."

Touma groaned. "We already had sex before we went here." It was a precaution due to everyone's insatiable nature.

Shizuri wrinkled her nose. "You getting tired of having to fuck three girls? You're lucky I even let you play with Kuroko a bit before we got home."

"Hey," Touma said, leaning over the table, and unintentionally pressing Othinus over the ledge and against the surface in an erotic position. He grabbed Shizuri's collar, earning a slight gasp due to reflex and her entire body submitting to his will when she allowed him to pull her close. "Remember who your master is."

Shizuri scowled but nodded. "Say it," Touma said. "Or else."

"You're my master," Shizuri earnestly spoke, her face softening as their eyes met. His hand quested down her tank top, pulling it up, cupping her breast and giving it a squeeze. Her eyes closed and she hissed as he pinched her nipple, following his hand to the table as he pulled and stretched the nub.

Othinus opened her mouth and took the other nipple into her lips, coiling it with her tongue and soaking it with spittle. Touma pulled down his shorts, pushed Othinus' panties to the side, and shoved his cock inside her wet pussy. It was so sudden Othinus moaned into Shizuri's breast, digging her teeth into Shizuri's tit. Shizuri screamed from the pain, but didn't argue due to Touma's hand which remained on her nipple, dragging her further towards Othinus as he thrusted inside the slender girl.

Misaki stood up and went behind Shizuri, trailing her hands down the underside of Shizuri's breasts and under her lean abdomen, burying them inside her black sweat shorts. Shizuri groaned at all the attention and wasn't able to stop the drool escaping her lips that trickled into a line.

Misaki fingering her, Othinus cupping her breast to suckle it better, and Touma pinching her other nipple drew her an early orgasm. Misaki took a hand out Shizuri's shorts, her fingers soaked, raised it to her lips and tasted Shizuri's juices. "Mhm. Sweet." Misaki grinned and continued fingering Shizuri.

"No! I just finished coming!" Shizuri moaned as Misaki increased the speed of her fingers. Othinus took more and more of Shizuri's breast inside her mouth, practically gagging, her cheeks puffy, and her green eye teary when Touma came inside her, drawing her to her own climax.

Shizuri's breast slid free of Othinus' mouth, though not before her tongue flicked the nipple. The breast was soaked in a sheen of spittle, the other red from Touma's fingers, and Shizuri's body in a luster of sweat. Shizuri's legs gave way and she fell to the other side of the table, her brown eyes meeting Othinus' green. The two breathed heavily, their chests heaving, and their lips drooling.

Touma was also a bit tired. He was done playing with Shizuri's nipple and was simply kneading Othinus' back. Misaki licked her fingers clean of Shizuri's wetness and eyed Touma with something akin to hunger. He sighed. Misaki was the only one who hadn't yet climaxed.

"Come here," he said. Misaki crawled over the table and tackled him, wrapping her arms around him and seeking his lips for a fiery kiss.

VoV

The pedestrian donning a medical mask, a brown cap, a coat, denim jeans and brown leather boots looked across the street. He saw four young adults seated by the table, and two older couple cooking food for their guests. The pedestrian looked at his phone and confirmed the identities of his targets. Without hesitation he took a pistol from a holster behind his coat and opened fire, achieving head-shots when his bullets met the skulls of Kamijou Touma, Shokuhou Misaki, Mugino Shizuri, and Othinus.

The pedestrian was paid to kill them. His employer wanted the job done quickly to send a message to someone important, he assumed. Not that it really mattered with targets as easy as these. Having a barbecue out in the open just begged for people to kill you.

What the pedestrian assassin didn't know was that none of the four targets were actually there. What he hit were solid light based illusions with built in regeneration that took the form of solidifying light. So instead of finding blood and grey matter coating the table and chairs and leaving horrified witnesses as he made his escape, he found four living people glaring at him.

The wound where the bullet hole should be was replaced by light glowing over the skin, eventually receding into nothing and revealing a perfectly healthy Touma Kamijou. This was not, in fact, Touma Kamijou, but a solid illusion of him with programs built in by Othinus.

One such program was to apprehend anyone who tried to attack them, regardless of who the attacker was. Due to the illusion's origin as light participles, it wasn't restricted to the same limits of human biology.

For a moment the illusion turned into electromagnetic radiation akin to sunlight, and then moved towards the assassin. What the assassin saw, however, was Touma Kamijou glowing in a flash of light and then reappearing next to the assassin in a bright white and yellow blinding explosion.

After all, since the illusion was made of light particles, it can move at the speed of light.

The assassin, so caught off guard, was unable to change the position of his gun that was still aimed at the porch, and took a swift punch that shattered his nose, broke his jaw, made his lower teeth and specks of blood fly into the air, and smash his head against the pavement. He was still cognitive from the attack, but it was the foot that stomped his face that knocked him unconscious.


	29. Chapter 29

He was an assassin who worked for an organization of professional killers. He took easier jobs because he didn't want to face the risks of fighting an entire government on his own. It was too much of a hassle.

So color him surprised when he awoke to something much scarier.

Othinus loomed over the beaten assassin, her face blank, but her green eye burning with rage. He could see literal flames inside her eye, and thought he was hallucinating.

"Who are you?" The man who bested him, Kamijou Touma, asked.

Othinus growled and tried to take a step towards the assassin, who panicked and backed away. The assassin realized he was tied when he couldn't get his hands up to defend himself, finding his wrists bound by a rope behind his back. Regardless, he pushed his feet off the smooth surface of whatever interrogation room they were in away from Othinus. His instincts told him his life would vanish the moment her hands reached his neck.

The room was pure white, from the floor, ceiling, and into the seemingly endless distance. But that was impossible. It was most likely an optical illusion.

"Hey, sir?" Touma wrapped an arm around Othinus' waist and pulled her against his body, holding her head as she buried her face in his chest. "She really wants to kill you for disrupting our fun time. We were enjoying ourselves before you showed up."

The assassin tried to recall what they were doing minutes before he opened fire. Right. Touma Kamijou's last name was shared with Shizuri Kamijou, formerly Mugino, and Othinus Kamijou, former surname unknown. Misaki was not yet officially wed to Touma, but the assassin assumed she would follow Shizuri and Othinus.

He didn't manage to extract much information from any of them from his informants. If he was aware that Touma was a superhuman, he wouldn't have accepted the hit at all.

Still, Touma looked like a reasonable man. Maybe the assassin could talk his way out of this.

VoV

In the basement of Touma's original house, that of his parents, the would-be-assassin sat on a chair, his arms chained to a handle attached to the surface of a metallic table, and stared off into the wall.

Misaki stood behind him, her eyes glowing yellow in the darkness of the room. The stars in her irises pulsed, almost like they were alive.

"So what have you found out?" Touma asked. He sat lazily by a dusty old couch, Shizuri and Othinus on either side of him leaning on his body, and Touma happily accommodating his wives by wrapping his arms around their waists.

Misaki sniffed and closed one eye as she glanced at the room and pulled a white napkin out to cover her nose. "I've noticed this place is dusty, for one."

Touma shrugged. "This place is old. I still remember it though. I used to play here with mom and dad when I was a kid. When I grew older I had less time to stay around, and eventually I left the place for college." Fondness seeped into his voice as he looked around the dusty room longingly, his eyes recalling brighter days when his parents always looked after him, played with him and indulged his every whim. He would've been a lonely kid if not for them. "Mom and dad were my best friends." A tender smile formed when he eyed the large teddy bear his dad bought him when he was six. It used to be brown and clean, now gray and dusty. He should have it washed maybe later this week, or better yet wash it himself.

He scowled. "Fucking hate this prick for pulling a gun on them."

"There, there." Othinus caressed his chest. Shizuri sighed into his neck and raised a leg over his own.

"Relax," Shizuri said, nuzzling his cheek. Touma closed an eye in the side of his face she was rubbing against and sighed. Their bodies were so warm and inviting. The four of them would restart their fucking right now, but his mind was too much of a mess to indulge himself in pleasure, at the moment, for it to be enjoyable.

"Ugh. Thanks for saving my parents, Othinus. Your magical constructs were the reason they weren't hurt."

"Oh?" Othinus playfully pecked his cheek. "What makes you think it was your mother and father they were after? Misaki, Shizuri and I are quite high profile targets, after all. We made a lot of enemies worldwide after I destroyed that wretched city."

Touma chuckled and shook his head. "Anyone crazy enough to oppose you wouldn't act the way the guy who tried to shoot mom and dad did. This thing's probably linked to dad's job or something. I want to grab whoever ordered the hit on my parents and kill them." He started shivering again and grimaced. He was boiling under his skin, and the sheer hate he was feeling was stressing him out and causing him a headache he'd rather do without.

Once more his girls distracted him. This time Shizuri by cupping his chin with her soft hands towards her dainty face and leaning in for an amorous kiss. It was hot and sloppy, and a rope of spittle left their lips as they parted their kiss. She hissed when his teeth dug into her neck as he tightened his hold around her back.

Othinus wanted some attention for herself and the petite girl did so by straddling his thighs and pulling both him and Shizuri for a steamy three-way kiss, their lips alternating between one another's and leaving their mixed saliva trickling down their chins. He groaned. She still had his cum inside her from their time in the black void. If this kept up he'd return to their passionate activities.

He slid his hands under their clothes and was squeezing Shizuri's lissome ass and cupping Othinus' small breast, drawing a gulp and a sigh from his wives, when Misaki said, "I've got it!"

She looked at him with a delighted expression, clearly amused at disrupting whatever he was going to do to his girls, her included.

"Well?" Touma asked, feeling a little breathless, but not as flustered as the two women with their legs on either thighs. He kept his hands on Shizuri's ass, sometimes squeezing it, and Othinus' tit, sometimes pinching her nipple.

"It's just some lowly group of assassins with a front of a legitimate company earning more money by doing hit jobs for corrupt politicians. Your father crossed quite a few during his prime. Some of them wanted payback and sought to instigate it by murdering his son and daughters in law before his very eyes." Misaki giggled to herself. "Quite an amusing cause. Of course they had no idea who we were, else they would have thought twice of going after us. Regardless, we should terminate all the assassins and the sleazy statesmen before they kept sending more of these fools."

Touma raised a brow. "You know, Misaki, I thought your telepathy would've just allowed you to take information straight from his brain, or mind, or whatever. Or is that not how your power works? Sorry, I've been reading too many mangas to differentiate between truth and fiction anymore."

Misaki waved him off. "Relax. You are correct in the process of my mental abilities, but oddly enough this man is a gemstone with mild resistance to my abilities."

"A what?" Touma was confused by the unfamiliar word.

Misaki smiled patiently and continued. "A gemstone is like an esper, if an esper was developed by nature instead of man. Academy City had methods to activate extrasensory perception in its students. Academy City was not the founder of such a method, but merely artificially recreating what nature could already provide."

"So gemstones are natural espers," Touma said. "Kind of like me."

All three girls sharpened at his words, but pretended they were less interested than they really were. Shizuri shrugged against him, Othinus merely continued caressing his chest, and Misaki looked into her smartphone. He made no comment on their strange behaviors. Even now they still held secrets from him. That was fine. He did the same.

"So, what do we do with him?" Touma asked, looking at the man.

"I don't know." Misaki made a playful smile and looked at the large teddy bear. "Let's ask your father."

Touma wondered if Misaki was losing her mind. "Do you think my dad's inside the teddy bear?" That would be a funny image. If that was how he conducted espionage Touma would never let him hear the end of it.

Misaki merely made an indulgent smile, like she was getting satisfaction from his happiness, and showed him the screen of her phone. It was a green video recording them. He finally released his hold on his wives and took the smartphone. She left the phone in his hand and ambled to the giant stuffed toy, covering its eyes with her white napkin.

The recording was covered by the same cloth, blocking them from sight.

Touma felt another headache coming. Did his dad watch him get intimate with his girls?

VoV

"DAAAAAAAD!" His son screamed indignantly from the basement.

In his room, Touya Kamijou swore. His wife, capable of seeing ten steps ahead, already made for the bathroom door and locked herself inside, leaving him to the tender mercies of his son.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note; Gonna put the assassination plot the backseat for a bit.

VoV

"I can't believe someone tried to kill you," Othinus said with a scowl. They were back in their bedroom. Othinus forewent her dress and was in black panties, garter belt, her collar and nothing else. She laid on the bed, arms crossed under her small breasts and her hair spreading over the large pillow.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Touma groaned. He was currently sweating and heaving. His girls and himself were pumped full of adrenaline from the dangerous event he wasn't even a part of. Their hearts were raising, excitement coursed through their veins, their bodies exhilarated.

"You know, ah," Shizuri moaned and slammed her pelvis into Misaki's supple ass. "We could always come back to them later." She thrust the double-headed strap-on dildo into Misaki's pussy, soaked with Misaki's spittle when Shizuri lubricated it with the honey blonde girl's mouth until the tip reached her throat, Touma's semen inside Misaki and her own juices. Shizuri's beautiful round breasts bounced and bobbed as she gripped Misaki's hips and continued fucking her wife wantonly.

Yes. Wife. After the attempted assassination event, Touma did not want Misaki to remain unmarried and made a rush wedding with the girl. Conveniently his parents knew a registry office and so they drove out towards the place.

The wedding wasn't only between him and Misaki. When he married Shizuri and Othinus, they also married each other. And so when Misaki became his wife, she also became the wife of both Othinus and Shizuri.

Right now they were celebrating their latest honeymoon and he didn't plan to come out until he came inside his wives enough times to have them pregnant with his child.

Touma gripped Misaki's scalp, brushed his thumb over her collar and pushed his cock deep inside her mouth. He felt the edges of her teeth brushing against his manhood and shivered. Her throat met the tip of his cock, and that was when he released his white hot semen inside her. Misaki gagged on his cock. Shizuri's brown eyes met his, her auburn hair clinging to her wet skin, her collar and curtained her breasts. Her red nipples were perky enough to remain visible.

Shizuri licked her lips and eyed him amorously. She buried her fingernails on the underside of Misaki's large breasts, drawing a hiss from the girl choking on Touma's cock, and pushed her hips, slamming the strap-on repeatedly on Misaki's pussy. Shizuri growled and caught Misaki's areoles between her forefinger and thumb. She pinched, twisted and pulled Misaki's nipples mercilessly and gasped. Shizuri's mouth opened in a silent moan as she spasmed. Her tongue stretched out of her mouth from the stimulation, drool dropped into Misaki's back and she pounded Misaki's pussy until the girl screamed with Touma's cock still inside her.

Othinus played with the curls of her blonde hair and watched the sweaty threesome with interest. Touma pulled his cock out of Misaki's mouth. Misaki heaved for breath, her spittle and his semen pooled into a puddle on the space between his legs and directly under her face.

"Don't let it go to waste," Shizuri said, flicking Misaki's nipple one last time. She then grabbed the back of Misaki's head and pushed her face into the puddle, forcing her to lick and suck it clean. Shizuri pulled her hair up, the flustered, barely conscious girl's starry eyes forced to look at her master. A line of white cum leaked down her lips and touched her chin, mixing with her drool. Shizuri pulled Misaki by her breast until Shizuri's chest pressed Misaki's back. She grinned lasciviously and licked Misaki's neck. She rubbed her breasts on Misaki's back and dragged her nipples up and down Misaki's shoulder blade.

Misaki tried to look behind her to her wife. Shizuri growled and pulled her hair. "Did I say you could look?" she hissed. Tonight Misaki was their designated bitch. It was a new system Touma employed. Every day a new girl would become the designated bitch and be at the bottom of the hierarchy for the others to dominate. Tonight was Misaki's lucky night.

Shizuri's thumb roughly rubbed Misaki's chin and swiped Touma's semen off her face. Shizuri sucked it on her thumb and pulled Misaki back with her as she lied on the bed. Her other arm wrapped under Misaki's armpit and squeezed her large breast between Shizuri's fingers. Shizuri's index and middle finger went inside Misaki's mouth and pulled her tongue out, coating Shizuri's fingers in saliva. Shizuri slammed her lips into Misaki's and sloppily kissed with the girl she claimed as her wife. Touma watched Shizuri's dildo push his cum and Misaki's juices out of her pussy. That got him rock hard again. The girl-on-girl acts certainly helped.

"Othinus," Touma ordered. "Suck Misaki's pussy." Othinus, the most petite of his wives didn't even complain. She simply did as she was told, crawled over the two girls deepening into their kiss, pushed her hair behind her ear, prodded Misaki's pussy and Shizuri's dildo, and then sunk her lips into Misaki's pussy.

Touma didn't waste any time. He pushed his cock beside the dildo and pushed deep into Misaki. Othinus didn't stop licking, and Shizuri didn't stop playing with her nipples as she made out with the busty girl. Misaki was crying, moaning and gasping whenever Shizuri gave her a moment's reprieve. Shizuri's tongue coiled around Misaki's. Shizuri was eager, Misaki tired, but she didn't get a say on her wedding night as she was brought into another climax. Be it from Shizuri's dildo, Touma's cock or Othinus' tongue, none of them knew other than the fact they were in for a long night ahead of them.


End file.
